Remember
by Nanci'sNeko
Summary: A Quidditch accident gets Harry landed, out cold, in the Hospital wing for three days! But when he awakes he remembers nothing and no one... well, except his worst enemy Draco Malfoy! HP/DM Slash Au charaters.
1. Many Things

_Summary:_ A Quidditch accident gets Harry landed, out cold, in the Hospital wing for three days! But when he awakes he remembers nothing and no one... well, except his worst enemy Draco Malfoy! When a wizarding memory expert , who bears a striking resemblenance to the aformentioned Malfoy, comes to Hogwarts to fix Harry's memory she thinks Draco may be the answer to restoring it.

_Nanci_:** DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise that belongs to... *mumble~mumble*  
_Damion_: *sing-songy* What? Who does it belong to?  
_Nanci_: J.K. *mumble*  
_Mandy_: Sorry, didn't quite catch that last one.  
_Nanci_: J.K. ROWLING!!! Happy now?!  
_Mandy_: Yes, very!  
_Damion_: **Warning:** Contains boy/boy relationships!! *squee*  
_Nanci_: Oh, but I tottally own Alexia!!

* * *

**Chapter One: Many Things**

Falling fast, faster. My broom hovers above me. Contact with the groud. Blur of green passes above and is framed on the gray sky. Then darkness.

Nothing. I've been searching my mind for the last... I don't know how long and have come up with nothing. I know I think in English and that's what the voices around me have been talking in, I know all about witches and wizards, I know about food and breathing and other simple basic things, but it's the things that I don't know that scare me. I don't know my name, what I look like, who my friends are, if I have any, friends, where I am, how I got here, who my family is, who the people around me are. There is a girl who keeps crying and saying "hairy" and a boy who keeps telling the girl, or at least I think he's talking to the girl say things like "It'll be all right." and "He'll pull through." The two people don't know I'm awake because I've kept my eyes closed. I'm afraid, for some reason, that whoever these people are they'll expect me to know things I don't know, like who they are. Finally they say something different.

The boy "Hermione, he'll wake up sooner or later but right now we've really got to get back to the common room. We're doing him no good sitting here."

The girl, Hermione maybe, "Well, we'll do him no good sitting in the common room either. The only difference is he'll wake up alone!"

A sigh then the boy speaks agian "Your right but," a pause "curfew is in twenty minutes and you know Snape would love it if he caught us walking back after it." Snape? Curfew? Common room?

The girl gives in "Fine. We'll go." Chairs slide on the floor a lot closer to me than I thought the pair was and the two stand. Then something touches me on the head, as if petting me, and I involantarily jerk away from the touch and the jig, as they say, is up. I nervously open my eyes to the girl who I have been listening to. But I'm shocked everything is blurry like I'm staring through smoky glass I start to speak but by she cuts me off with the excited cry of "Hairy!" I see brown encircling a pale face stacked on top of black I look behind the girl (I think) to see a splotch of orangey-red sitting on top of a pale face and also black. Behind those two is some bright blue rectangles on the other-wise white walls. I look around the rest of the room trying with no luck to recoginise where I was. The girl hands me some glasses which I put on and then finally can see properly. The blocks of blue on the white walls turn out to be windows displaying a clear cloudless day. I push myself up on to my elbows and the girl with long, bushy, brown hair tries to hug me I push her away from me.

" W-who are you?!" I ment to say Where am I but we'll just where that question gets me.

The girl looks literally lost for words but the boy with the orange-red hair looks at me like I'm crazy and says "What do you mean 'Who are you you?' Have you gone crazy!? Have you gone absolutly nutters!?" The girl has tears forming in her eyes and then yells out for someone.

The someone who she called for was a motherly looking witch with pure white robes on came to the bed that I was laying on and said " Weasly, Granger you should leave soon before curfew." Then seeing that I was awake looked at me and said "Ah, finally awake I see. How are you feeling?"

I wasn't able to answer because the boy cut me off "He's gone crazy, Madam Pomfrey. That's how he's feeling?"

I was reaching the end of my rope "No! I'm not crazy! I just want to know where I am, what's going on, who all you people are and who am I! And why does everyone keep shouting 'hairy'!?"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Draco had beening having a relativley good day which, for the most part, was surprising. Draco owed this to the fact that Potter was still in the Hospital Wing nursing a cracked noggin and the effect of this was that know-it-all mudblood, Granger, had lost her nerve and barely said one word during any of his classes. Draco was in an even better mood because that bumbling idiot Longbottom had tripped and fallen down the stairs! And to make it even better it had been the stairs with the trick step and fate must have smiling on Draco today because that stupid Gryffindor had gotten his head stuck _in _the false step! To Draco today could only get better, but what Draco didn't know was how _wrong_ he was.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Alexia sat on the couch and was flipping through the channels on her small t.v. set that was across the room and paused on "Everybody Loves Lucy!". She laughed a little and ran a hand through her short black hair, one of the ribbons that was tied on her fingers got caught in it, as a black-and-white Lucy argued with a black-and-white Ricky. She went back to channel surfing when a large brown barn owl appeared at her window across her small apartment and began to tap frantically on her window. Alexia ran over to the window and struggled with the window to get it open. The owl on the other side looked liked it was about to faint from exhaustion when she finally got it open. The owl, without even pausing to let Alexia get her letter it flew in and settled down on the counter in the kitchen and was about to fall asleep when she finally got the letter off his leg.

"Poor, baby. You had to fly all the way from England!" She said as her grey eyes scanned letter. She sighed and talked to the now sleeping owl or no one "Well, I guess I'm taking an unexpected trip." She went over to the phone and dialed a number and it rang a few times until some one picked up.

"Whadaya want?" the gruff voice said on the other line.

"Hiya, Bob! Just wanted you to know that I'm going on a trip and I was wondering if you could hold my mail while I'm away?"

"How long you gonna be gone?" Bob said

"Um, as long it takes to fix the problem." She said nervously

"You still gonna pay rent if your gone for longer than a month?" Said Bob sceptically.

"Yes, Bob. Of course!"

"Then fine, I'll hold your mail.... Hey, where ya going any way?"

"Um," Alexia thought for trying to decide if telling Bob where she was going was the best choice and then decided against it. "just down to Pennsylvania, to visit a cousin."

"Oh, okay. Have a nice trip." _click. _Alexia ran into her small bedroom and packed a duffel bag full af clothes not really caring if some where clean or not. She walked back into the kitchen and regarded the owl with a look of pity "Poor, Fushia. I'll come back later to get you." She sighed and pulled out a long dark wand from her long, black jacket. _CRACK_ and she was gone.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Harry, are you even listening anymore?" said Hermione was coming very close to tears agian.

"I'm trying to I really am, um, Hermione but it's really weird what your saying." said Harry to the girl, who, for the past half hour had been trying to explain to him who he was. Hermione began to cry, hard. "I'm so sorry it's just I don't get it."

"Oh, H-Harry, it's n-not your f-fault! It's that disgusting little snake Malfoy's!" she said between smalls sobs.

"Why?"

"He was tailing you when you were going after the snitch and I bet he would have done anything to get it. Especially if it ment you getting hurt." Said Hermione with renewed vigor. At that moment Madam Pomfrey came back with a peice of parchment.

"Ms. Granger, take this pass and get back to your common room. Mr. Potter needs his rest and so do you."

Yes, Madam Pomfrey. See you tomorrow Harry." She looked at Harry with a weak smile and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Please try and get some sleep Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he got back into the bed. A thought came to his head who was Malfoy and why did his freinds seem to blame him for everything?

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Dumbledore was in his office along with Proffesor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, all of Harry's teacher and as few who weren't his teachers but could probably help all the same. Alexia had arrived a few seconds earlier and had slipped into a corner so no one knew she was there.

"We have a very serious situation." said Dumbledore leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, of course we are," said McGonagall borderline frantic "one of our students has completely lost his memory!"

"No, not comepletly, he still has knowledge of the wizarding world and of the muggle world!" said Madam Pomfrey ignoring the stern look from McGonagall in the seat next to her.

Alexia finallay spoke up from the corner "So all hope is not lost for him." Everyone turned around to look at her. Dumbledore was smiling at her at the same that Mcgonagall was glaring at her.

"Aah, Alexia, I was wondering when you were going to make your presence know to the rest of us. Everyone this is Alexia and I think she can fix our problem." said Dumbledore with a sparkle in his ice-blue eyes.

McGonagall was still giving Alexia a cold look when she asked "_She's_ going to fix Harry?"

Alexia smirked and said "Yeah, _I'm_ going to fix him. _You_ got a problem with that?"

If it were possible McGonagall's mouth got thinner and any lesser witch or wizard would have coward under her feirce gaze but Alexia didn't back down Dumbledore broke the akward silence, and McGongall's and Alexia's staring contest, with "Now, if everyone would please, leave I need to talk to Alexia, alone."

After everyone had left and Alexia had settled down into the chair across from the headmaster's desk "Soooo.....?" she said, her eyebrows shooting upward on her forehead.

"So, what's your plan to fix young Harry?"

"My plan.... is to make him remember."

"A fine plan indeed. Also where would you like to sleep?"

"Could I sleep in," Alexia thought for a moment "the unused classroom at the base of the north tower?"

"Of course." Dumbledore said with a small smile "Do you need me to escort you there?"

"No, I should be fine. Am I excused?" Dumbledore nodded and Alexia walked out the door her head already filled with thoughts. She made her way to the north tower, which was on the other side the castle, and when she reached the room at the base of the tower Alexia was dead tired. She walked in and quickly conjured up a small bed in the middle of the comepletely empty classroom. She threw down her bag and colapsed onto the bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

As Hermione walked toward charms she had the feeling she was being followed, which was because she was being followed. She turned to confront what she thought was just her imagation and was met with a peculiar sight, there was a skinny, pale, girl with short, spiky dark hair wearing black jeans, a plain black t-shirt under a long black jacket that reached her mid-calf, the wierdest thing about Hermione temporary stalker was that on each finger there was three or four colored ribbons. For a second Hermione thought of the muggle trick; tie a ribbon around your finger so you won't forget.

"Hello, I'm Alexia!" The girl said walking closer to Hermione with her hand outstreched.

Hermione was taken by surprise at the girl's American accent. She looked at her hand apprehensivley but she still took it "I'm Hermione," she paused "what do you need?"

"I need you to tell me everything that you know about Harry Potter."

"Um, I have, um, class right now..."

"Don't worry you've been excused. I trust you know about Harry's paticular ailment?" Said Alexia cutting off Hermione.

"Excuse me, who are you again, and why do you need to know about Harry?" Hermione said remembering the dreadful Rita Skeeter.

"I'm the person who is going to make Harry remember everything and I'm sure that answer your second question. Now come with me. We need to talk somewhere more private." Alexia began to walk away and all Hermone could do was follow her. Alexia led her to her room where her cot had been folded into a corner and now a large cluttered desk stood where it had been. Then after several hours of note-taking, revising and reviewing Harry's life Alexia was finally satisfied with Hermione's information. "Oh, it's almost lunch! We should probably get down there!"

The pair walked down to the hall together in a mutual silence when they got to the great hall they seperated and Alexia went to the head table and began to talk to Hagrid. Hermione went to the Gryffindor table where Ron was already waiting for her.

"Hermione! Why weren't you in charms and potions today?" Ron said when she took her usual seat next to him. Hermione told him the whole ordeal.

At the end of her tale Ron looked over at the Head table "'Mione, is Alexia the one talking to Hagrid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know who she looks exactly like?" said Ron as he whipped around to look back at Hermione a shocked look on his face.

"She looks familair, but I can't seem to remember where I've seen her."

Ron jabbed his thumb in the direction of the Slytherin table and Hermione's eyes followed them and she gasped when they met there destination. "Oh, Merlin! Ron, she looks like Malfoy!" she whispered glancing between Alexia and Draco noticing similarities every time. The shape of their faces, the color of their eyes, the way their noses were shaped, "Wait, Ron! They can't be related!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Are you kidding!? They could be twins! They look almost exactly alike!"

"No, Ronald, they can't be because Alexia is American _and_ she treated me like a human being! No Malfoy would ever treat me decently if they had a choice! So what if they look a little alike it doesn't mean they're related." said Hermione with finality turing back to her plate and picking up her fork to eat the salad she had put on it.

"'Mione, 'a little alike' doesn't even began to cover it and how do you know she isn't just putting on a show so no one realizes it! Do you even know her last name? How do you know she isn't going to kill Harry once she's alone with him?!" Hermione had stopped moving with her fork half-way to her mouth.

"Ronald," she said her voice hushed and angry "I trust her because Dumbledore trusts her and look at her, does she really look like the murdering type?"

Ron glanced up at her again and saw her laughing with Hagrid and Professor Flitwick at a joke that another teacher had told and the laughter grew heartier as one of them snorted. "Well, I guess not." said Ron frowing into his plate as he ate.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Draco was getting even angrier. He couldn't concentrate on anything because Professor Short-stuff, the half-breed and some new teacher were laughing very loudly at the head table. As the laughter grew louder Draco grew more annoyed. He was trying to come up with some reasons not to go up there and tell them all to shut bloody mouths when he saw the mud-blood and the Weasel were looking at him then the new teacher then back to him he pretended not to notice. Until the Weasel's voice carried over the din in the great hall reaching Draco ears.

"Are you kidding!? They could be twins! They look almost exactly alike!" Was he talking about him and the new teacher? He looked up at her agian the laughter had died down now and he could see her better now that she wasn't shaking from laughter he could see her grey eyes, like his, her thin body and face, like his, her long, but not gangly like the Weasel's, limbs, like his. He began running through the list of relatives that his father had made him memorize when he was young. No one in his family had a daughter that was old enough to be teaching or young enough to look like that.

"Draco? Draco, are you even listening?" Pansy's whining voice broke through Draco's thoughts.

"Hmm, oh! Sorry Pansy, I have to go to the library." said Draco quickly thinking of the one place Pansy hated going.

"Oh, okay, bye-bye Drakey!" Draco cringed slightly at his nickname. He didn't like it but he was probably going to marry this girl when he comes of age so he should get used it. She was good as a friend but that's about it. He glanced back one more time at the head table and it's new addition her eyes caught his and they seemed to wonder like he was wondering but then she looked away and said goodbye to the others at the table. For a second Draco thought she was coming toward him but then he realized that she was in fact walking to the Gryfindor table she stopped near the Weasel and the mud-blood. She talked to them for a second and walked out.

Draco was following her before he knew what he was doing. Now they were out in a empty hallway and he was still following her. 'What am I doing?' thought Draco as his feet went along after the woman. They were now near the North Tower. Then she turned around and faced him anger brewing under the surface of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she said Draco (much like Hermione) was taking surprise by her accent.

"Who are you?"

"Alexia, now what are you doing and who are you?" The nerve of some people stalking you back to your room and then demanding to know who you are!' thought Alexia

"I-I'm Draco Malfoy and I have absolutley no idea what I'm doing..."

"Ok, so you just randomly decided to follow me back to my office. That makes.... no sense, at all." Alexia smirked.

Draco felt his mouth go dry "Ah, um, w-what's your surname? I really thinks it's wierd to call you Professor Alexia."

"Who ever said I was a professor?"

"Oh,"

"Get back to your dormitory Draco."

"Yes." Draco turned around and began to walk toward the Slytherin common room and met the Weasel as he passed the great hall.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Why did everyone keep asking him that today?

"None of your busniess." and Malfoy walked on quickly, not wanting to get into a fight today. He checked his schedule in the safety of the Slytherin common room. Next was Care of Magical Creatures with... the Gryffindors. Damn, it will be harder to keep his face intact when in such close contact with a bunch of dangerous...

"Drakey! Where have you been? I even checked the Library!" Pansy voice once agian broke through Draco's mind ramblings. At this point Draco's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch and it made him throw up his lunch and breakfast. "OHMYGAWD!! Draco are you okay? What happened? Are you okay?" Pansy was now in full panic mode.

He pushed Pansy away from him as he began dry heaving and was now just spitting up rancid bile.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Harry sat in the same bed that he had been all day and had nothing to do besides talk to Madam Pomfrey or read one of the books that Hermione had brought him but now things were really getting intresting.

A girl burst through the door to the Hospital Wing yelling "OHMYGAWD! Madam Pomfrey come quick! Please somethings wrong!!" The girl was followed by a large, hulky, boy caring another boy in his arms. The other boy was blond and was at this moment heaving over the side of his carrier's arms. A digusting stech reached Harry's nose and he almost threw up himself. Madam Pomfrey came running out.

"Mr. Goyle, put him on that bed right there. Ms. Parkinson what has happened here?"

"I don't he just started to throw up and he couldn't stop!" The girl was in tears now. The boy who'd been carry the blond was looking quite bored at the moment. The blond was still heaving but it seemed have slowed down. The blond sat up still heaving slightly.

"I think I'm okay. Maybe I'm allergic to something or..." he had opened his eyes and... All Harry could see now was his eyes, Draco's eyes. And Harry knew him. Harry remembered him!

"Draco! Draco Malfoy! I remember you!" Harry cried out excitedly almost jumping off the bed.

* * *

_Nanci_: I think that went well, you?  
_Mandy:_ Yeah, hey, can I borrow your Mp3?  
_Nanci: _Sure_._ Hey, where's Damion?  
_Mandy:_ I dunno.... probably off snogging Rapheal somewhere.  
_Damion:_ I am not! Rapheal's in Italy anyway! So shut your trap!  
_Nanci_: She can't hear you she listening to... Marilyn Manson.  
_Damion_: Oh, well. Please Review!!!  
_Nanci:_ Yeah! If I spelt something wrong tell me cause I'm kinda perfectionest when it comes to spelling!!  
_Mandy: *singing under breath* _We're disposable teens....  
_Damion: _Remember that one time you spent 2 hours looking-  
_Nanci: _SHHH! No one wants to hear that story! Please Review and I _won't _tie up Damion and put him in my trunk!  
_Damion:_ O.O Please review!!! Please!!


	2. Why?

_Nanci_: The elousive and rare CHAPTER TWO! *thunders and lightings in background*  
_Damion + Mandy_: *snicker snicker*  
_Nanci_: WHAT!? What could possibly be wrong with THAT?  
_Damion_: It would be more impressive if it wasn't a thunder storm outside right now *thunders outside*  
_Mandy_: Whatever can we just get to the chapter now?  
_Nanci_: LIKE A BOSS!  
_Damion_: X.X  
_Mandy_: -_-  
_Nanci_: You should know by now that I don't own Harry Potter!  
_Damion_: Last time on 'Remember'  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
**"Mr. Goyle, put him on that bed right there. Ms. Parkinson what has happened here?"

"I don't he just started to throw up and he couldn't stop!" The girl was in tears now. The boy who'd been carry the blond was looking quite bored at the moment. The blond was still heaving but it seemed have slowed down. The blond sat up still heaving slightly.

"I think I'm okay. Maybe I'm allergic to something or..." he had opened his eyes and... All Harry could see now was his eyes, Draco's eyes. And Harry knew him. Harry remembered him!

"Draco! Draco Malfoy! I remember you!" Harry cried out excitedly almost jumping off the bed.  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Why?**

Madam Pomfrey looked up from Draco and cried out also "You remember! Oh, Harry! You remember! I can't believe it!" The three Slytherins in the room exchanged a look but Madam Pomfrey was already writing a letter to Dumbledore and Harry was just sitting there stairing at Draco, his eyes wide. Madam Pomfrey ordered Malfoy to stay there until Dumbledore got there and then told Pansy and Goyle to leave and go back to their common room.

"But we need to be here ..."

"For nothing. Mister Malfoy will fill you all in later I'm sure." Dumbledore said as he entered the room followed closely by Alexia. The two Slytherins left shooting murderous looks at the Headmaster. "Now, Poppy, I couldn't understand a word of your letter. So tell me, what has happened here?"

"Well, Harry here has remembered something! With the help of Mister Malfoy here." She said.

"Oh, what happened?" said Alexia stepping out from behind Dumbledore.

"Well, Harry has been in here all day and then Draco came in throwing up. We set him down on the bed," Alexia had pulled out a small notebook and was quickly writing in it while Madam Pomfrey talked. "he sat up saying he was fine then Harry shouted that he remembered Draco. Then I wrote to the Headmaster. Oh, I'm so happy!"

Do any of you remeber_excactly _what Draco said?" She looked at the three people. "Any of you?"

"'I think I'm okay. Maybe I'm allergic to something or...' that's what you said. I remember." Harry said not taking his eyes off Draco.

"Are you sure?" Alexia questioned.

"Yes, I'm _sure._" Harry said looking at Alexia now."Who are you, though?"

"Alexia, pleased to meet you." she said absentmindly looking at her notes.

"Well, it seems you four are getting on well so I'll be leaving now." Dumbledore said and then left.

"Okay, Draco, I want you to say excactly what you said earlier, in the excact same tone and just... Okay?" Alexia said turning toward him "And Harry, I want you to be in the excact same position you were when he said it, okay?"

"Why should I?" Draco sneered at Alexia.

"Because you owe me. Now do it." Alexia said taking a step back so she was no longer near the boys. "Just do everything excactly as it happened, up to the point where Harry started to yell."

"Fine." Both boys said at the same time. Harry scooted back on his bed and got into the same position as he was and Draco leaned back onto his arms in a half laying position.

"I think I'm okay. Maybe I'm allergic to something or..." Draco said as he pushed himself up at the same time that Harry leaned forward and their eyes connected for the second time that day. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and for the first time Draco noticed how incrediblely green they were. "Wow..." Draco murmered.

Alexia looked at him "What was that?"

Draco's pale face turned slightly pink "Oh, nothing..."

"Madam Pomfrey, may I speak to you privately, please?" Madmam Pomfrey nodded 'yes' and the two woman left the room leaving the boys alone.

"Um, Draco?" Harry said slowly.

"What, Potter?" He said stressing his last name, as if encouraging Harry to do the same.

"Thanks, for helping me, remember, you know." Harry smiled and looked down at the book he had in his hands this whole time. He began to half read it, not really paying attention to the words on the page. Draco didn't respond and he fell back onto the bed and began to study the ceiling as if trying to memorize every individual tile.

Alexia and Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room. Madam Pomfrey went over to Draco "Draco, I want to you stay another night in here. So I can moniter you."

"Yes, ma'm." Draco muttered sullenly still studing the ceiling. Alexia went over to Harry.

"Harry, I want you to return to your dorm, maybe being there will shake loose a few memories. Okay?"

"Sure, Alexia. Um, I have a question though."

"Could you ask me in a second? I need to talk to Draco and I should do it before I forget."

"Okay!' Harry smiled and Madam Pomfrey began helping him pick up the things that his friends had brought him and his books and handed him some of his robes and he went to the bathroom to change.

"Draco, what happened back there?" Alexia said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What do you mean?" He said quietly as if afraid of being overheard.

"When we were re-enacting that part. You said 'Wow.' and I was wondering what you ment by it."

"Nothing, it didn't mean anything." Draco snapped and looked away from her. She stayed perched on the edge though and the two sat in silence until Harry walked up.

"Hey, Alexia, I wanted to ask you a question, remember?"

"Yeah what was it?" She said straighting up and scooting back making herself more comfortable.

"Are you two related? Because you look almost excactly alike."

"No, we aren't." said Draco.

At the same time Alexia answered with "Maybe."

Draco looked over at her "What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"I was adopted and then when I turned eleven I got excepted to Hogwarts because my father wanted me to even though I didn't know him. I still don't. I was confused because I lived right near a wizarding school in America. For all I know my father or my mother could be related to you." she smiled at him and Harry "Come on, Harry we have to get you down to your dorm." Harry smiled and grabbed his things. On the way out Draco looked at Alexia and noticed something; the roots of her hair was lighter than the rest of her dark brown hair as if she needed to dye it agian. Draco shook his head violently. 'She is not related to you, Draco. She is not related to you!' he thought with every swing of his head.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Harry walked with Alexia up to a picture of a fat lady. "Hello, you two! Oh, Alexia it's been a long time and Harry. I heard what happened to you, are you okay?"

Alexia answered for him "Yes, he's fine. Finslik."

"You two have a great day." She said as the portrait swung open revealing the Gryfinndor common room. She walked in with him and grinned as he was attacked by several of his friends all hugging him at once.

"Harry, we have to put your things upstairs now." Harry broke away from his forgotten friends and headed upstairs with Alexia.

"Are all those people my friends?" Harry asked as he walked into his room.

"I guess so. Harry, you know when you remembered Draco did you remembered anything about him or did you just put a name to a face?" She said turning to him with a serious look on her face.

"I completely remember him being a total jerk to me and a lot of the people down there. I know he is a horrible person but it was still nice to have remembered something, even if it was him." Harry shrugged and went back to taking things out and putting them in his trunk.

"Harry, I have an idea at how to make you remember some more but I wanted to run it by you before I tried it."

"Okay, what is it?" He turned to her and smiled.

"I think you should stay with Draco for a little bit. Just to see if he is the reason at why you remembered. Is that okay?" she weakly smiled at Harry.

He sighed and frowned a little "I guess, I should. I mean it was only his eyes that made remember that time. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Alexia's eybrows furrowed.

"One second Harry I have to go and check something." She left the room with out waiting for an answer. In the common room below she searched out Hermione who was sitting next to the fire reading a book. "Hermione," She sat next to her "what was the weather like on the day of quidditch match?"

"It was cloudy and gray, why?"

Not answering her question she asked "Who was Gryfinndor playing that day?"

"Slytherin, why?"

Once again ignoring her "Does Draco Malfoy play on that team?"

"Yes, why!?" Said Hermione losing her patience.

"One more question, did you win or lose that match?"

"We won even though we didn't catch the snitch. Now. Tell. Me. Why." Hermone pratically shouted at her.

"No! I can't." She had taken out her notebook and was writing furiously fast. "I have to do something. Thank you, Hermione!" She raced out of the common room and to the Hospital wing still writing. She burst through the doors and yelled "Madam Pomfrey, I need to talk to Draco alone for a little bit! Okay?"

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office looking red in face "Don't yell in the Hospital Wing! But yes, you can talk to Draco." She looked over at him and said "Go with her." Draco got up and walked out of the Wing with her. Just outside the door she stopped.

"Okay we have no time to get to my office so I'll ask you here. Why do you want to help Harry regain his memory from what I've heard you hate him." Draco went paler if that was possible.

"I don't want to help him. Where'd you get that idea?" Alexia looked at him with a knowing stare. He squirmed under her hard gaze.

"We both know that's not true. You want to help him and I need to know why. So fess up." She gave another hard stare one that rivaled Professor McGonagall's own.

Draco murmmered something that neither of them could hear and he knew it. "Can I go now?" He said louder.

"Fine, go, see if I care that Harry never get's his memory back and is never able to defeat 'You-Know-Who'?" Alexia turned on her heel and walked away leaving a silent Draco in her wake. He stopped and his mind raced in that thought that she had left him with.

"Wait! I'll tell you but only in your office." Alexia stopped with a smile on her face.

"Fine, come on let's go." The pair speed walked down to her office. She closed and they heard the lock click behind her. "Why?"

"I don't want the Dark Lord to win and if he gets to powerful then I'll be forced to get the mark." Drao started to cry. Alexia went forward and hugged him and he cried harder "He would kill me if I refused, but I just can't stand the thought of it.... on me." He shudder at the thought of it and it only made want to cry harder.

Alexia released him "Then you have to help, with your full co-operation, I'm sure I can get Harry's memories back." She smiled in, what she hoped was, a reashuring manner. They talked a little longer and then Draco left Alexia heard the lock click and prayed that the silencing wards on the room worked well as she screamed and felt a deep driling sensation in the pit of her stomach. After the pain had passed she pulled herself into the small bathroom and turned the shower on cold, freezing cold. She climed in fully dressed and lay there in the ice-cold water for what seemed like forever.

The memory came back more powerful and shocking than before.

_The rain fell all around her as she watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. No tears came now, it was as though she cried away all her tears over the last five days. The others at the funeral all had black umbrellas raised above their heads, but not one offered their's to the poor little orphan girl, who's platinum blond hair fell around her face like a curtain. She felt a powerful grip on her shoulder and looked up to see a man with blond hair, just like her's. He looked down on her with cold eyes "We must go now." She followed the man to a car across the street. A car like she had never seen it was sauve and new, it emenated power and money. She looked at it and felt smaller than she ever had in her life, smaller than when she was laughed at school for her second-hand clothes and messy hair. He ushered into the back and she expected him to get in the front, like her mother used to, but he got in next to her and waved to a man already sitting in the front of the car. He started right off not like the other adults she had talked to "Your previous caregiver didn't take as much care of you as I would have liked. So I will be placing in a different neighborhood with new parents."_

_"She wasn't a 'caregiver' she was my mother. I don't like the way you talk about her so stop! Who are you anyway?" He turned to her with malice in his eyes. He raised his gloved hand and smacked her across the face. She began to cry, in all her ten years her mother had never struck like this man had._

_"I am your superior and you will show me respect!" He pulled out a long black stick and waved it in the air and said nonsense words. Alexia almost giggled at this but stopped herself as he pulled off a glove revealing a pale hand he stuck it out as if to shake her hand. She stared at it like it was a foriegn object until he hissed out "Take it." she reached out and took it but instantly recoiled as she felt a sharp stab of pain shoot through her body. She cried out and fell to the floor. "Good," he smiled "it works." The car stopped outside a large house with two people standing on the porch. They smiled and waved but didn't dare leave the safety of the dry porch. The man grabbed her with a re-gloved hand and walked her up to him. "Take her. Feed her. Keep her safe." He said to the two people and then to Alexia "These are your new parents, hopefully they will teach you respect." He turned and walked away and that was the last and only time she saw her father._

Bang! Bang! Bang! Some one was pounding on Alexia's door "Alexia! Alexia! I've just remembered something else! Alexia!" Harry yelled. She pulled herself out of the shower and struggled to the door she had shed her heavy with water coat and answered the door sopping wet. "Why are you wet? Whatever, I don't want to know." Harry walked past her into her room. And repeated himself "I've remembered something!"

"What've you remembered?" She sat down at her desk and picked up her. note book which, thankfully, she had thrown there before her "shower".

"Well, I've just remembered some of my first year here." he said excitedly.

Alexia perked up and began to write fast "What happened?"

"Well, I was walking down here to see how you where doing. And I saw Draco walking down the hall and I asked him where you were and he said you were in your office. He smiled and said good-bye, then I remembered the finding the sorercer's stone and seeing Voldermort and I remembered a little of Ron and Hermione. I was so happy I ran all the way down here and I've been banging on your door for the last half-hour. What happened?" Alexia stopped writing.

"I thought you said you didn't want to know?"

"I didn't want to know then I want to know now." Harry sat down in the chair opposite her and looked at her with wondering look in his green eyes.

"I was just remembering something, something really terrible. Before you say anything, no, you don't want to know." The two sat in silence for a little while until Alexia broke it. "Harry you should probably be getting back to your common room."

"Yeah, I should. Oh, and Alexia, thank you for all you've done." Harry left the room.

Alexia sighed "Harry, I haven't done anything."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Draco stood in the owlery and pulled out a small scrap of paper as his eagle-owl came down to greet him.

_Dear Father,_

_Do we have anyone in our family named Alexia? Reply quickly._

_-Draco_

He tied it to Hale's leg and watched him as he flew out the window, unknowingly, with Alexia's death certificate strapped to his leg.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hale, unfortunately, was a fantastic flyer and got to the Malfoy Manor right as Narcissa and Lucuis where settling down to bed. Hale tapped lightly on the widow to their bedroom. Lucius sighed and went to the window. "I wonder what he wants now." Narcissa said settling down under her covers. Lucius read the note and read it again and again and again. He turned to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, read this." He handed it to her. She read it and gasped she dropped the paper like a dead rat.

"Lucius! What- I thought she was dead! That's what you said! You said! I thought you said you took care of it! Didn't you? Didn't you?" Narcissa wailed as she jumped up from the bed and backed away from him. "Did you lie to me?" she asked in a tembling voice.

"I couldn't kill a child. She was just a baby, she couldn't have remembered us. Could she've?" Lucius was pacing now. He aways paced when he was nervous. "No, she couldn't have. She can't have and anyway even if did she would avoid Draco like the plauge." He stopped pacing and smiled.

"What do you mean 'avoid Draco like the plauge'?" Narcissa said looking at her husband.

"Oh, remember that trip to America that I took, what was it, I think, nine years ago, well her origanal caregiver had died and I needed to get her somewhere new. Don't worry she wouldn't have reconized me I was wearing glamour." Lucius was already writing a reply to Draco telling him that he absolutly, positively he no relatives named Alexia. "Well, anyway I put a spell on her that if she touched any of my relations, blood or extended, that she would be caused great pain. So it's okay, if she so much as shakes Draco's hand she feel like a someone has just plunged a knife into her stomach and was trying to cut her open. It's okay!" He was about tie the letter to Hale's leg, when Narcissa spoke up.

"Lucius, you idiot." He stopped and turned to her his mouth open as if to speak but no words came out. "Lucius, you complete idiot! I told you when we got married! I told you." She hit one hand on the other emphasizing each word. "I. Told. You. But you never listen! You idiot!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucius yelled.

"She has the sight! The sight! She could see right through your glamour! I told you my family has the sight! I told you there was a possibility that your children might have it! Oh, Lucius!" Narcissa began to cry and then moaned out "He's going to find her and kill her. Isn't he?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Draco finally went back to the hospital Wing after sending his message and was met by a sopping wet Alexia. "What? Alexia why are you wet?"

"Hmm, oh, this is nothing. I just had some news for you!"

"Good or bad news?"

"Fantastic! Harry remembered something! All thanks to you! Apperently you smiled at him and he remembered some of his first year here. Isn't that great?" She looked to Draco for conformation.

"Yeah, that's great." He said uncertainly smile and not looking into her eyes.

"Hey," she said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder ignoring the stab of pain that came with it "what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter. Look, I've got to go get something from my room so... bye." He walked out without waiting to hear a response from Alexia. Instead of going to the Slytherin common room, he went to the Room of Requirement where he was met with lots of crystal glasses and pottery lining three of the walls. He picked up one of them and hurled it at the wall, it smashed making an oddly satisfying sound as all the peices hit the floor. He smiled and picked up another one.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Alexia entered Hogsmeade considerably drier than she had been when she left Hogwarts to go there. Her raw and pruney feet pounded in her shoes every time she took a step end it was making walking a very uncomfortable experience. She sighed and sat down at a table outside a small teashop. A girl who looked to be about seventh year came up and sat down across from. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes. "Hello, my name is Cho Chang and there is an odd rumor going around that the reason Harry Potter hasn't been in his classes is that he has forgotten his memory and so Dumbledore hired you to fix him. Please, tell me if it's true."

Alexia glanced around the girl and saw a large group of girls, all wearing Ravenclaw robes, who kept glancing over at the two. Alexia leaned close to the girl and whispered "Cho, I admire your bravery at walking up to a complete stranger and asking them even stranger questions, but I don't know if I should tell you. So what I want you to do is go back to your freinds and look all knowing and secretive and don't tell them a word, In fact I want you to tell them I said this, but they won't believe you." She smiled at Cho's shocked face. Cho went back to her friends and began to talk very fast to all of them . She leaned back in her chair and ordered a sweet tea room a waitress. When the Ravenclaw girls all left and by the time Alexia left her feet were completely dry. She walked down to a book store and bought any random book not really paying any attention to what the title was.

She stepped out onto the crowded street and instantley jumped into it. Going along with the crowd hunching down trying to make herself invisble until the crowd began to thin near the road back to Hogwarts. Near there was Honeydukes and she slipped into it trying to blend with the late comers. Alexia snuck into the basement and counted six tiles over and three tiles down, she felt around the edges of tile and lifted it up. She fell into the pasage below and closed the tile above her closed. She closed and remembered seeing the platinum blond man trailing her ever since she had stood up from her table at the tea shop.

* * *

_Nanci_: Pound it.  
_Damion_: *pounds it* That was awesome.  
_Mandy_: *dreamily* Yeah *smile*  
_Nanci_: What's up with her?  
_Damion_: She's been L.W.I.B.A. from your chapter.  
_Nanci_: By the way, L.W.I.B.A. means Living While Intoxicated By Awesome.  
_Mandy_: Read and review please. *0*


	3. Memories

_Damion_: Ladies and Gentlemen Boys and Ghouls! Step right up behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction or delight, horror, fantasy and terror. Your every wish is our command, your every whimsical desire brought to life, but there is always a price. -Creature Feature  
_Nanci_: Dame! Will you stop singing that song!  
_Damion_: You're the one one who wouldn't stop listening to it.  
_Mandy:_ What are you guys talking about?  
_Nanci:_ He won't stop singing 'The Greatest Show Unearthed' and it's getting on my nerves.  
_Mandy: _Oh! I love that song!  
_Nanci_: Shh! Hear that? That's the beginning of Chapter Three! How exciting!  
P.S. Thanks to all the people who alerted/favorited/reviewed (Lumcer =D) it! Luv Nanci.

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Chapter Three: Memories**

'Where is she? I had her a second ago!' Lucius thought as he paced through the thinning crowds in Hogsmeade. He knew he had no reason to go to Hogwarts, so Hogsmeade had been his next choice and he had seen her. She was sitting at the table talking to that Ravenclaw girl and when she gotten up to go to that tiny bookstore he was sure he had lost her. Then he saw her go into Honeydukes and he had waited outside of it until it closed but she never came out. Lucius now sat in his drawing room. "Maybe it's better this way." He said to himself though not very convincingly.

"What's better this way, dear?" Narcissa questioned as she entered the room.

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"You tried to follow her didn't you?" His face told her. "Where did you see her?" Narcissasat down across from her husband with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes.

"I saw her in Hogsmeade. I heard a rumor that Dumbledore hired someone from America, occupation 'unknown'." He leaned back in the high-backed chair trying to gauge his wife's reaction.

She sighed a little wistfully. "What did she look like? Me? You?"

Lucius smiled a little "She looks a lot like you. Except when I first saw her I didn't think that she was... her. She'd dyed her hair brown and then I saw her face and her eyes and I knew." Narcissa smiled back at him.

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Alexia pushed herself out of the One-eyed Witch's hump right as, none other than, Snape walked by. "What luck." She muttered as she tried to silently land on the floor behind him.

"Ah, if it isn't everyone's favorite foreigner." Snaped sneared as he turned to her. Alexia just crossed her arms and looked at him. "I see you been dying your hair. Not too surprising, though, I want to too if I had dishwater blond hair."

"And I want to learn how to shampoo, if I had an oil slick for hair." Alexia turned on her heel and walked down the corridor leaving a angry Snape in her wake. She got to the portrait of The Fat Lady. "Booldchifen!"

"Thank you, dear." The Fat lady said as she swung open to reveal the Gryfinndor common room and was met by Hermione.

"Alexia! Are you quite ready to let me in on your little secret?"

"Nope! Where's Harry? I was thinking he'd be here."

"He's here. He's in his room, he's been there ever since you left."

"That's fantastic," she said as she took a spare piece of parchment out of her jean pocket and began to write on it with pen "Hermione, I need you to go down to the Slytherin common room and get Draco. Here is a pass to be down there and the password is 'Salazar'. Okay?" Alexia smiled her.

"Um, Alexia, I don't think I should go down there. Maybe you should send Ron, or anyone else." Hermione looked scared scared out of her wits.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Go!" Alexia pushed her out of the portrait hole.

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Hermione approached the bare stretch of wall that she knew was the portal to the Slytherincommon room from the instructions on the slip of paper. "Salazar." Hermione said in a shaky voice which matched the rest of her body. The wall opened and revealed a long, low room with green lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Hermione took a slow, scared step as if expecting the room to throw her out into the hall behind her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard the wall close behind her.

"What are you doing here?" A black haired Slytherin boy said from next to her.

"I-I have a pa-pass from Alexia. I need t-to get Draco Malfoy." She stared at his eyes. Blue.

"Oh, okay. Come on. I'll take you to him." He led her to the back of the of the room where there was a fire crackling next to it was Draco. The pair paused and the boy looked to Hermione and mouthed "Well..." He took a step back.

"Draco, Alexia says she needs you." She waited a second "Draco? Did you hear me?" She went to his chair and looked down on him. He was asleep. "Oh, for Merlin's sake." She grabbed his shoulder and shook it violently, all her scaredness was replaced by annoyedness. "Draco! Wake up! Draco, Alexia needs you."

"Wha-. Oh, gimme a second." Draco sat straight and his back cracked slightly. Then he looked at Hermione and seemed to realize who she was and where she was. "What are you doing here?" He got up and looked at her.

"She has a pass." The blue eyed Slytherin replied and cast a quick smile at Hermione.

"Oh, okay Leo. Come on, you were saying something about Alexia needing me." He led her out of the dungeons.

"Yes, she came up to the Gryfinndor common room and asked me to go get you." She took the lead now and led him to The Fat Lady. "Booldchifen!" She said ignoring the snicker from Draco. They stepped through the hole.

"Took your time! Didn't you?" Alexia grinned and grabbed Draco's shirt sleeve "Thanks for all your help, Hermione!" She pulled him up toward the boy's dormitory. "Okay, here's the plan she said as she dragged Draco into the circular room. I need you to be an anchor for me and Harry. Okay?"

"What does that imply?" Draco asked looking around the room. "Gryfinndors share rooms?" He looked to Harry who was sitting on his bed.

"Yeah," Harry said "don't you?"

"No."

"Okay! Now all you have to do is sit next to me and Harry and talk to us every... five minutes. Can you do that?" Alexia cut in.

"Why?" Harry and Draco said at the time.

"Because I am going to go into Harry's mind and he is going to go into mine. I'll being doing what's called a mind switch and to keep the minds from becoming melded or just, like, blown you need an anchor. That's were you come in Draco, you just need to talk to us so our mind can still stay separate. Our answers may not always be exactly coherent but the only time you need to worry is when we don't answer. Okay?" Alexia smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll do it." Draco said.

She looked at Harry now. "Now, Harry all you need to do is relax then you'll enter my mind and I'll enter yours. I would appreciate it you didn't poke around to much, but I can't stop you if you do. Just don't fall asleep. Okay?"

Harry nodded "Why can't I fall asleep, though?"

"If you do it will send all three of into fatal comas. Now Draco remember every five minutes or less." Alexia sat on the bed across from Harry and pulled up chair between them which Draco sat in.

"Wait, why didn't you ask the-, um, Granger to do this anchor thing?"

"Because," Alexia sighed "she probably all ready knows about this spell and if I asked she wouldn't do it because of the risks and then reported me if she knew I was doing this. Okay, Harry, I want you to relax." Harry nodded and he closed his eyes, he felt his body relax, while Draco's body tensed up. After a second both their backs went straight and all their muscle tightened "Stop. Fighting. Me." Alexia forced out through gritted teeth. Harry's body loosened up a little bit and then they both went slightly slack.

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Harry stood in what looked to be a cavernous library. All the books were large, leather bound and black, they all looked the same. They were all in a specific place, well, except for a piece of lined paper with small, neat words on it. Harry bent down and picked it up and read it.

_Harry-  
Sorry, I'm a little meticulous with my memories. Try not to get lost. As I said before don't poke around but I suppose I should elaborate a little more; begining - 9 years that's okay, 10 - 15 that's a little more private so I would appreciate it if you stayed out of that one, 16 - 23 (present day) that's a little more pg so that's okay. But here's the thing I can't stop you from going anywhere and I can't find out what memories you've looked at. So I'm doing this all on trust, soooo..... have fun. I guess.  
-Alexia  
P.S. Yes, I'm 23._

Harry put the letter on his pocket and looked around again. This time he noticed a small plaque at the end of the bookshelf that said '23rd year'. Harry walked down it. He looked around the bookshelf and saw 22 other rows of books. "Well, I supose I'll start at the begining." Harry started walking down the row toward the end.

When he was half way there when a voice sounded around him. "Hey, are you two okay?" It was Draco.

"I'm fine!" Harry shouted, but no sound came out of his voice.

Instead he heard Alexia's voice say it and his own sarcastically say "Oh, I'm just fantastic!." Harry thought for a second 'Well, it makes sense we switched minds, so why not switch voices too?' Harry made it down there without any more interruption from Draco. He stood at the entrance to the shortest shelf he'd seen so far. It held only one book. The plaque said '1st year'. He picked it up without hesitation and was sucked into the book.

Harry had never been inside a memory, at least that's what he thought, and when he leaned forward toward the book and felt his feet leave the floor, he was quite surprised.

The memories were patchy and seen through eyes that hadn't seen and heard through ears that hadn't heard, but the things that it did see were wonderful and sweet. A nice smell and words that were sweet and a happy face here and a nonsense lullaby with words that she could'tunderstand but made her giggle and coo. Which made her carrier happy and everyone was sweet and nice. And nothing made sense, but it was nice. Harry touched back down onto the floor happy and content. He sighed and placed book back and went to the next bookshelf. This one was slightly bigger and held three volumes. He pulled out the first one and was surprised to see it was labeled on the front with 'Mom'. Harry opened it up and left again.

These memories were slightly more coherent than the last, but they were still happy. A woman with brown hair and eyes that shined with love and a mouth that said so too. She was always there when she needed her. She would hug a tiny blond haired girl and give her a cookie or kiss a boo-boo and make it better. These memories were filled images of this woman and happiness. "Mommy?" the girl would ask.

"What is it, love?" she would respond. And there conversation would continue on but Harry couldn't hear it anymore as if the words had been forgotten over time. Harry touched down again and smiled. He was about to pull out the next book when Draco voice filled the air.

"So, what's it like in there?"

"Oh, I wish I never lose my memories! And have the be reduced to this mush! Ergh!" He heard his voice respond to Draco's question.

"Well, your memories are fantastic. They're so nice and happy!" He heard Alexia's voice say. He smiled again and pulled out the second one. This one said 'Nightmares'. He almost didn't open it, but then, without any movement from Harry, it opened and he left again.

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Alexia entered Harry's mind expecting nothing less than she got; a few real memories and the rest lost in the mushy chamber walls. 'Oh, Harry why couldn't you be more organized.... like me.' She smiled as she thought of her organized library of memories with great lighting compared to this dingy mess. She grabbed the first memory that floated by her face and went into it.

Harry stood on a stool in the well known shop 'Madam Malken's Robes for all Occasions' across from him stood Draco, who was talking and talking and talking. "Ergh, can't stand it." She muttered and pulled herself out. She grabbed another and realized that she was slowly sinking into the floor of the chamber. She yanked out her feet and began grabbing random memories not caring what they were or even if they were old or resent. She floated up a little bit and pushed herself over to a wall and began to rip down the mush as she did this a voice broke through the mush.

"Hey, are you two okay?"

"I'm fine!" she heard her own voice reply.

"Oh, I'm just fantastic!" She shouted loudly trying to make herself heard through all the memory junk. She kept scraping away the wall until she came to a wall. It was a mix of colors that reminded Alexia of when she used to smush five different colors of Play-do together. She smiled at the funny colors and kept scraping away until the whole wall was cleared away. Then she smashed the formed memories to the wall and knew they would stay. She went to work on the the other walls occasionally pulling herself out of the gray, mud-like memories on the floor.

"So, what's it like in there?" She heard Draco call a lot more clear now that the junk had been cleared.

"Oh, I wish I never lose my memories! And have them be reduced to this mush! Ergh!" She yelled and heard Harry's voice repeat it.

Then she heard her own voice reply "Well, your memories are fantastic. They're so nice and happy!"

"Boy, am I glad I wore my big boots today!" She muttered as she pulled her leg out again. She reached down and grabbed some of the non-formed memory and entered it.

_Harry was sitting in the Gryfinndor Common room and looking around nervously. He looked into the fire and jumped a little. Alexia followed his gaze and saw the head of Sirius Black Poking through the fire! She choked for a second when Harry smiled, scrambled out of his chair and crouched down by the fire. "Sirius - how're you doing?" She leaned down next to Harry and and saw not the Sirius Black, escapee of Azkaban, no she saw Sirius Black, genuinely happy and slightly concerned man. _

_"Never mind me, how are you?" said Sirius seriously._

_"I'm -" Harry paused and then began to talk about all his troubles and talk about Ron and talk about the Tri-wizard Tournament and dragons._

_'This must be his fourth year. Yeah, it is.' Alexia thought not caring what Sirius's response was and pulled herself out._

'I'm going to have to talk to Harry about that one.' Alexia thought as she began to sink again and she waded back over to the wall where the other memories where still stamped. She sighed this was going to be a long day, or afternoon.

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Harry kept falling in the never-ending darkness occasionally met by a terrifying apparition, or at least they had been when this nightmare started, and every time he came upon one the girl who was falling next to him would scream and scream. Harry was beginning to get a headache. Harry pushed on the edges of the memory and felt something give, next thing he knew he was falling onto the floor and the heavy volume fell on his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Harry yelled while rubbing his sore head. "That was weird." he said putting it back on the shelf. He glanced at the next book. 'Dreams'. Harry sighed the dreams of a two year old not likely to be exciting. He walked into the '3rd year' and sighed five books this time. "Not going to waste my time with that." He kept walking until he stopped at the '10th year'. He frowned and his hand brushed the top of letter that Alexia had left _'...So I'm doing this all on trust....'. _

"Curiosity killed the cat, Harry... Well it sure is a good thing I'm not a cat!" He grabbed the first book off the shelf and read 'Mom's Funeral' This was getting more interesting by the second!

* * *

_Mandy_: Harry, you bad boy!  
_Nanci_: I know! So evil! Anywhozit! Now that school has been let out and summer has officially smacked me in the face with a frying pan my updates will come later in the day. Like 12:00 p.m. - 5:00 a.m.! Because I'm a night owl in the summer!  
_Damion_: I thought you where a cat!  
_Nanci_: And I thought you were intelligent!  
_Mandy_: Whatever! Review Please!  
_Nanci_: Hey, that's my line!  
_Damion_: *singing* If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history! Been there, done that!  
_Mandy and Nanci_: *Singing* Who'd ya think kidding he's the earth and heaven to ya! Tried to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through ya!  
_All Three_: *burst out laughing* Review! *laugh some more*  
_Mandy_: Is that a rat? o.O


	4. Waking up, Songs and Hair Dye

_Nanci_: You know the drill:  
_Damion_: Silly banter  
_Mandy_: comical introduction to the story  
_Nanci_: We know each other (not really) enough though to skip all that stuff, right?  
_Damion_: Not nearly enough.  
_Mandy_: It's like they're complete strangers!  
_Nanci_: Who are you and what are you doing in my computer?  
_Damion_: The audacity of some people!  
_Mandy_: It sickens me!  
_Nanci_: Here's your chapter! Take it and go! :)

**(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)  
**do you like my cats?

**Chapter Four!: Waking up, Songs and Hair Dye**

"Harry, I need to get out of your mind now! Harry?" Harry said Draco whipped around to face the Gryfinndor. His face was still slightly slack-jawed but there was no mistaking the boy's voice.

"Potter? What're you talking about?" Draco said taking a step forward toward Harry.

"No, Draco this is Alexia! I need you to get through to Harry! We need to switch back."

"Um, okay. Give me second." Draco turned toward Alexia's body and called out. "Potter, you need to switch back with Alexia! So, I don't know, make yourself switchable!" Alexia's body slumped forward a little more and so did Harry's, both of them threatening to fall off their beds. He lunged forward and grabbed Alexia when she fell more. She sat bolt upright with a cry of pain.

"Draco! What're you doing?" She winced as Draco came nearer and then he backed off. She looked over at Harry and scrambled off her bed to catch him. She propped him up on the bed and he fell backwards. Draco rushed over.

"What's wrong with him? Is he dead?"

"Nothing, no, he's asleep. It's always exhausting to get a boat-load of memories back."

"Did he get all of them back or just some?" Draco asked as the two walked out of the room quietly.

"I tried to get a few key ones that would hopefully trigger some more. I did what I could but, hey, I'm not a miracle worker. Then if he still has trouble remembering some low-key things well he'll just have to be reminded of some things. Everything should go back to normal."

"Normal. Ah. I should be getting back to my room now." Draco turned and started to walk off.

"Hey, Draco let me walk you." Draco stopped and shrugged his shoulders, so Alexia walked up next to him and the two walked in silence for a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh, nothings wrong." He replied a little too quickly.

"You little liar. Now, tell me what's wrong." She stopped a stepped in front of him easily. He flinched away from her at the same time that she flinched away from him.

"That's what's wrong! You can't touch me without screaming out in pain! I don't want to hurt you, but I want to know why, I, don't, just! Aaahg!" Draco was flustered and his pale face was tinged red with frustration and his eyes where starting to well up with tears.

**(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)**

Weak, pale light filtered through the window and hit Harry's eyes "Egh." He cringed away from it.

"Oh! Harry, you're alive!" He heard Ron shout, rather loudly, to his overly-sensitive ears. "Hermione said something might've gone wrong with the spell and you could be brain dead! So I've been sitting with you and-"

"Ron! Shut up! I can't hear myself think with you shouting so loudly!" He opened his already be-specaled eyes and glared at red-headed boy.

"Um, Harry, I wasn't shouting. Was I, 'Mione?" He said worriedly.

"No, you weren't. This is just the kind of side-effects that I told you about! You should not have used that spell!" Hermione said angrily. Harry sat up quickly and looked around the Gryfinndor boy's room. Alexia reclined in a chair with her feet on the end his bed looking bored as she examined her painted nail; green with a silver stripe in the middle of them. Hermione was pacing behind her and was fuming while Ron sat in the next bed over with a worried expression on his face.

"It'll wear off and if it doesn't then one lucky boy just got super-hearing." Alexia clicked her tounge and winked at Harry. He couldn't help but laugh and he realized that his hearing had gone back to normal.

"You guys. It's okay, I can hear normal now." Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed. "Seriously, I'm fine." He smiled weakly at them. "What time is it?"

"It's around midnight, Harry." Hermione's voice had soften considerably, she smiled and sat down next to Harry on his bed. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Of course he has." Alexia said as her feet slipped off of his foot board and slammed to the ground, not taking her eyes off her nails. Hermione shot her a glare.

"I've remembered a lot of stuff! It's amazing, I feel so silly for acting the way I did. There are still somethings I can't quite grasp, but all in good time, I 'spose." He smiled a little and everyone did too. Harry glanced toward the doorway and saw someone he hadn't noticed before. Draco, he was smiling with the rest of them but it was a lot more bittersweet and subdued than the rest. "Draco, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I should really be going, though. It's getting late." He smiled a little more and turned to walk out the room.

"That's my cue to be going," Alexia said standing up and stretching "I'm his pass back." She offered as explanation. "See you, Harry. Hermione. Ron." She nodded to each of them in turn and followed the Slytherin out the door.

"Well, we should all be going to bed now." Hermione got up and left without saying goodbye. Ron muttered a feeble 'goodnight' and settled himself under the sheets of the bed he was on. Harry sat on the edge of his bed contemplating his next move.

'I should go to bed.' Harry thought his eyes straying over his sheets but he didn't feel tired. Harry got up from his bed and went to his trunk. He dug past his clothes and books until he found what he was looking for. It smooth and cold in his hands; his father's invisibility cloak. He smiled a devious smile.

**(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)**

"So Draco, how'veyoubeen?" Alexia said doing a little spin next to him. Draco shrugged. "Use your words!" She teased and spun faster.

"Stop spinning, please and I'll tell you." Alexia stopped. "Harry is my problem. He always been my problem and you know that." Alexia sighed and began to spin again. "Stop."

"No." Alexia stumbled and Draco made no move to help her but Harry did. He stopped himself just in time though remembering that he was invisible. "You should really just tell him, you know."

"No." Draco said in the same tone that Alexia had replied in. She grinned at him and spun again.

'I wish they'd just say what they're talking about.' Harry almost sighed.

"Well, this is my stop." Draco said at the entrance to the dungeons. The two said goodnight and Alexia spun off in the direction of her room while Draco walked down the stairs.

Harry stood in the spot where they had parted ways trying to decide which one to follow when he heard a light voice singing "Do you believe in destiny?" He turned to where Alexia was spinning down the hall. She stopped and stared at Harry, smiled then winked. She went off spinning still singing the song. Harry stood frozen to the spot, then after a few minutes ran into the dungeons after Draco.

**(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)**

Draco walked along the corridor running his hand along the wall letting it go numb. He sighed and heard Alexia singing above him "Do you believe in destiny?" He sighed again and began singing along.

"I close my eyes and dream that you are closer to me.  
So follow me and you will see together we can touch the sky.  
We're flying so high, high, higher."

Draco sighed again. How ironic that she just happens to choose that song to leave him with. He did some little Alexia-esc spins in the corridor as he sang the next lines-

"I feel the love tonight.  
Until the morning sky,  
the light inside my heart will last forever.  
And in my dreams  
I'll never let you go.  
I know you need  
to be with me.  
With love it feels so good,  
its only fantasy."

Draco spun faster but still, not trusting himself to try and spin down the halls like Alexia had, but now he realized why she did it. It was kind of a release. The words of the song came faster now and he was getting more and more glad Alexia had taught it to him.

"As time goes by,  
I wonder why.  
Will you be here with me someday?  
I'm fading away.  
I feel the love tonight.  
Until the morn-"

"Mister Malfoy, what're you doing spinning around the halls in the middle of the night? Singing none-the-less." Draco stopped at the sound of the Professor Snape's sneering voice. Even though Snape was favored Slytherins at every chance he could, he still despised children and that extended, if not more so, to his own team because he would never dock points from them.

"I was going to the common room, Sir." Draco looked away from the potions master and seemed intent on studying the floor.

Snape sighed a hateful loathing sigh "Fine go." He stalked off past Draco toward the upper levels of the castle. Draco ran off to the common room.

"Blood-line." He muttered at the bare stretch of wall, but it didn't open. "Blood-line!" He said getting slightly annoyed. He heard footsteps coming toward him and thinking it was Snape again, he waited. Then a pair of arms appeared out of thin air and grabbed him, pulling him close to a chest. Draco felt a hood being slipped around his face so that it was pressed against another face, a hand wrapped around his mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Shhh." A soothing and familiar voice whispered in his ear. Draco could feel a heart beating rapidly, and unnervingly, in time with his and breath on the base of his neck. The footsteps got louder and rounded the corner revealing the Ravenclaw head-boy. He looked around suspiciously and muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'Peeves.' He walked on with a small scowl on his face. The arms released Draco and revealed Harry Potter. He smiled at Draco.

"You're welcome. Oh, and the password actully is '_True _Blood-line'. See you!" Harry shrugged a little and disappeared. Draco stood there for several minutes staring at the spot where Harry had been.

**(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)**

Harry stood with Draco outside the Slytherin common room. 'Why isn't he going in?' Harry thought hopeing that the head boy wouldn't come back. He realized that Draco was probably scared out of his wits. He shrugged off his cloak again earning a gasp from Draco. Harry sighed this was going to be a longer night than he intended.

"Look, Draco, I have a invisibility cloak. That's why you couldn't see me coming and the head-boy couldn't see us when I grabbed you. Now, it's very late at night and we both have classes tomorrow, so go to bed." Harry said in a hushed tone. "Please." He added as an afterthought. Draco nodded and smiled with a kind of dazed look on his face.

"Wait, how did you know what the password is?" Draco said losing his smile and frowning at Harry with a look that was a gateway to anger.

"Um," Harry thought for a moment "I have no idea. It just kind of popped into my head. Look I have to go now. So, I'll see you." Harry smiled and was about to pull up his cloak but Draco stopped him.

"Wait." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and watched his expression carefully.

Harry's mouth quirked his mouth a little. "What?" Draco blushed slightly and looked down.

"Nothing." He dropped Harry's hand muttered "True blood-line." And he walked into the common room. He glanced over his shoulder "Night, Harry." The door shut behind him. Harry grinned under his cloak. He walked slowly back to the common room rubbing his hands together, not really sure whether he was trying to forget Draco's touch or remember it.

Harry walked into the boy's room and was met with a very flustered Ron. "We're have you been?" He cried. His face was almost as red as his hair.

Harry walked around the boy and put his cloak in his trunk. He turned and looked at him. "I've been out and around." He was about to jump in his bed but Ron stopped him.

"That's not good enough. I want to know were you where! I was scared out of my mind. I thought you'd forgotten again and wandered off and something terrible had happened. I-I didn't know-" Ron looked close to tears and was now staring sheepishly at the floor.

'Oh, Merlin's trousers. I should probably apologize.' He leaned forward and took his friend's shoulders and pushed his forehead against Ron's. "I'm sorry I was out so late." Ron looked into Harry's eyes and frowned a little "And I'm sorry I made you worry." Ron's frown lessend a tiny bit. "Now, it's very late at night and we both have classes tomorrow, so go to bed." Ron grinned now and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Thanks, Harry. I, uh, you don't have to tell me where you were." Ron blush had been lost but it was back again. His hands slipped off Harry's shoulder and he went over to his bed "Night, Harry." Harry grinned as he climbed into his bed and he gently touched his shoulders as he fell asleep.

**(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)**

Alexia made one last large spin toward her door. She walked into her office/bedroom collapsed into her bed. "I am definitely sleeping for a week!" she muttered into her pillow. Then someone knocked on her door. "If your head is _not_ on fire or you do _not _have some other life-threatening situation please leave now before I put you in a life-threatening situation!"

They knocked again. "It's your funerael!" Alexia yelled as she pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the door. She opened the door. "Oh, hi Headmaster. How are you and why are you at my door at," she glanced at the clock on the wall "3 a.m. ?"

Dumbledore said nothing though, he just simply stepped aside revealing a pale, platinum blond man with grey eyes. Lucius walked forward a step. "What's going on here? Dumbledore?" Alexia glanced at the older man.

"I haven't a clue, Alexia. Lucius arrived at my door asking for his daughter. I suggested to him to come back a more decent time but he stressed that it had to be now." Dumbledore said with a small shrug.

"Well, Lucius, you will just have to make an appointment with me at a more decent time." Alexia shut the door and locked it. She turned around and leaned against it, her breathing was shallow and shaky. Alexia slowly slid down it and didn't move until she saw the sun coming up outside her window.

Alexia pushed herself up from the door then went, took a cold shower, got dressed in her usual attire and went down to breakfast. On her way down she spotted a familiar face "Hey, Harry! How are you?" Alexia said as she jogged up next to him. He smiled slightly.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep, but other than I'm really great." Now he was full out grinning.

Alexia laughed as she found a double meaning in his words. "Harry, you sly dog. Look, if you see Draco could you give this to him?" She held out a envolope to Harry. He took it from her.

"Sure, anything else you need? And I didn't mean it like that!"

Alexia smiled "No, Harry. I hope to see sometime in the future!" She waved and walked away from Harry toward the head table. She walked up to Dumbledore and talked to him in hushed tones, until more teachers and students began to walk in the door. She waved as she walked over to her seat at the end of the table.

Hagrid came in and began to talk to her. "So is it true?" He questioned as he sat down.

"Depends on what you're talking about." Alexia said simply not looking up from her eggs.

"'Bout everything, I 'spose. Harry and his memory and maybe the rumor 'bout ol' Lucius Malfoy coming down ter see ya'. I hear he's still here." Hagrid whispered leaning closer toward Alexia "Come on, 'Lexie you can tell me." Alexia grinned at the nickname.

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole story. Yes, Harry did get about 99% of his memories back, I can't be sure he got exactly one-hundred but it's better than nothing. Yes, Lucius Malfoy did come all the wa-" Alexia's mouth fell open and her eyes became wide staring across the great hall.

"What is it?" Said Hagrid as he followed her gaze. "Oh." He murmured as he saw Lucius Malfoy himself walking into the doorway with a smug look on his, trailing him was a down-trodden Draco. He spotted Alexia and began walking toward her, his expression never faltering. Draco walked off to his table his head hung slightly low. "Be strong, Lexie." Hagrid murmured leaning away remembering Buckbeak's trial three years ago and the way Lucius had shot down any chance of him getting off.

Alexia had closed her mouth and stood up as he got closer and everyone realized that the hall had gotten considerably quieter. Someone coughed and a few people laughed nervously. "So, Alexia, is this a more decent time for you?" Lucius said as he got within range of her. Alexia stood and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, in fact this is a perfect time for me. Why you sit down with us and have breakfast?" Lucius' smile wavered for a split second before he walked around the table to take a seat next to her as the hall burst with noise again.

"Take mine," Hagrid said, standing up abruptly "I was leavin' anyway." He walked away from the two. Alexia sat again and Lucius followed suit. She concentrated on her plate of eggs and Lucius's plate stayed empty.

"I would appreciate it if you steered clear of my son." Lucius said as he crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair.

"..."

"Not only for you're own personal health but also for Draco's mental health. How do think he would react if he found out he had a long-lost sister?" Lucius said very calmly as he fiddled with a fork on the table in front of him.

"Don't worry after today you'll never see me again. You and your family will never have to worry about me." Alexia stood from her chair and was about to walk away but Lucius stopped her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He sneered. Alexia turned around and smacked him across the face, leaving a red mark where she hit him. She breathed heavily for a few seconds before realizing that every pair of eyes was on her. Alexia stood up straight and walked out. In the hall she broke, she shook and her body ached. As if on cue four people walked out; Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco.

"Harry," Draco said, tears blossoming in his eyes "hug her for me." Harry did so without question, Hermione and Ron hugged her too.

"Harry, hug Draco for me, please?" Alexia said shakily. Harry broke away from her and, a little more hesitantly, hugged Draco. Hermione and Ron broke away from Alexia also. "Thanks guys, I needed that." She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving to day. So there shouldn't be a problem with _that_ ever happening again." She sighed when she realized what she had just let slip.

"Oh." They all said at once. Alexia rubbed her hands through her hair one of her finger ribbons getting stuck in it. She pulled it loose and looked down at her hands. They were covered in brown, Alexia shook it off and ran her hands through again, thick globs of dye coming off with it.

"What?" Hermione said. She reached up also and ran a hand through, her hand coming off brown. "Alexia what is this?"

"It's dye, but it shouldn't be coming off like this. It just doesn't." She shook off more and kept running her hands through her hair when Draco noticed something.

"'Lexie, is your hair getting longer?" Her hair was now was down to the bottom of her neck and blond. She grabbed it and frowned.

"It? What?" Alexia's breathing became harder. "Oh God!" She whipped her head around looking up and down the hall. "Someone's casting a spell on me. I have to go back to my office." She ran down the hall with all four trailing after them. She turned around and looked at them. "What are you doing? Go to class!"

"But you're more important!" Draco cried.

"No, I can figure this out on my own! Go to class! Now!" She ran off down the hall. Ron, Hermione and Harry went to History of Magic and Draco walked down to Potions.

* * *

_Nanci_: Well, that was just gorgeous.  
_Mandy_: You sound like Dame'!  
_Damion_: Hey!  
_Nanci_: Sorry, I forgot you were in the room.  
_Damion_: I need to start wearing flasing signs that say 'Damion is here!'. Don't I?  
_Mandy_: It would be a wise choice.  
_Nanci_: I think I was suposed to say something about... something.  
_Mandy_: Does it have anything to do with the story?  
_Damion_: That would make something like sense.  
_Nanci_: YES! It did! And it went a little like this: The song that Alexia and Draco were singing is Destiny by Nightcore and in no way do I own it. And it's kind of techno/pop-ish. It's a good song, I like it.  
_Damion_: I like it too. :) I think of Donny when it plays.  
_Mandy_: Wow, that's sweet.  
_Nanci_: Yeah, soooo.... Please review. And I tottally want to thank all the people who reviewed I would list you but I'm being lazy right now so, yeah.  
_Mandy_: Holy Hotdogs Batman! It's 2:59 a.m.!  
_Damion_: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!one!!!!!eleven!!!11


	5. Broken Windows

**Damion**:Whoooo! I get to start out the story!  
**Nanci**: It's your birthday present. *shrug*  
**Damion**: Hey, that's not until fall.  
**Mandy**: It's early and it's from both of us.  
**Nanci**: It's only from me and you know you are _so _lucky to have a fall birthday.  
**Damion**: I know. I am the best.  
**Nanci**: That's not what I said! *pounces*  
**Mandy**: *Laughs evilly* All part of my master plan to get to introduce the story! Here you go my little bouncing bunny rabbits! Chapter Five! *stares hungrily at you*  
**Nanci**: Did you ever notice how weird twos look? [2]  
**Damion** **and** **Mandy**: *nods*

**[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]**

**Chapter Five: Broken Windows**

Draco's nerves felt like they had been set on fire. Every little touch had made him jump from Pansy hugging him when he walked into Snape's classroom to the paper that had brushed his hand when someone had let it drift onto the table top. 'Something's wrong with Alexia and I'm just sitting in a classroom like nothing's going on!' Draco thought angrily.

"Draco! Have you been listening at all?" Pansy hissed into his ear. Her breath was hot and it made Draco cringe away slightly. Pansy scooted away a little and looked hurt.

"Yes, I have been listening!" Draco lifted his arm to show her his notes. Pansy sighed.

"Not to Snape, to me! I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes and you've had the same glassy eyed look the whole time. You know I remember when I used to talk and you would hang onto my every word! I just-"

"Ms. Parkinson, would you care to share your conversation to the rest of the castle as well as this class?" Professor Snape cut in on their not so private conversation.

Pansy blushed furiously as Draco stared at her in horror "I-I didn't real-realize I w-was-"

"What? You didn't realize that you where shouting your head off in the middle of _my _classroom!" Snape shouted at her. _BANG! _His hand had made contact with the table in front of the stuttering girl. Pansy stared at it as though it might bite her. "Get. Out. Of. My. Classroom!" He yelled his voice was unnaturally high for him. Pansy grabbed her things and rushed out leaving a small trail of paper. Everything was oddly silent, all eyes staring at Snape. He straightened up and regained his composure "You too, Draco."

"But I didn't do anything!" Draco protested.

"Yes, you did. You were the reason she was shouting in the first place. Now leave. Maybe this could have been avoided if you didn't have such 'a gassy eyed look'." Snape sneered as the rest of the class snickered and laughed behind their hands. Draco grabbed the rest of his things and packed up, trying not hurry so as not to make a fool out of himself like Pansy did. He walked out into the hallway and was met by the sight of a sniveling and shaking Pansy. She looked up at him from the ground where she was seated.

"I-I d-didn't get you k-kicked out t-too, did I?" Draco almost scoffed and made some sniding remark but he stopped himself.

"No, it wasn't you. I just mouthed off to Snape after you left." Draco smiled half-heartily at Pansy letting her believe his lie. She smiled back and forced herself off of the ground. They both knew that Snape would never come out and berate them for being disruptions, he never did with Slytherin students.

"So where are you going to go? It's such a nice day out maybe we should go outside and get a tan!" Se laughed as she wiped away the old tears. "You could use it!"

Draco laughed too. "How about you go outside and wait for me, I've got to drop by and visit someone. It will only take a second." Pansy paused for a second running through all the people he could be visiting right now. She seemed satisfied with her results as she agreed to wait for him. They parted at the entrance hall, Pansy walked outside and Draco walked to the North Tower.

**[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]IT'S A CASTLE IN THE SKY[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]**

Alexia had finally gotten all the dye out and her white-blond hair now fell to the middle of her back. She stared at the reflection in the mirror and frowned. This was not her this was some other girl, one that had real parents and hadn't gone through a quarter of the things she had gone through. 'Well,' Alexia thought 'that is just going to have to change.' She pulled out a pair of large dangerous looking shears that gleamed in the dim light of the bathroom. She raised them up and was about to chop when someone knocked on her door.

"One second!" She called. Silence was her reply. Alexia shrugged and set the shears down and quickly grabbed two cloth-covered elastics out of her pocket. She gripped two bunches of her hair and tied them into perfect pigtails. For a long time Alexia had hated the utter simplicity of a ponytail and so she had taken to carrying around several elastics instead of just one. She ran to the door and opened it fully expecting laughs for her hairstyle choice.

"Nice hair, look, what happened back there?" Draco walked past her into the room and looked her dead in the face.

"The dye thing? Yeah, everything's cool now." Alexia swung around to keep up with his movements and felt her hair tickle her face. She smile and welcomed the feeling. "I actually might keep my hair like this. Hey, wait, didn't I tell you to get to class?" Alexia questioned pointing an accusatory finger at Draco while using her other hand to twist her new hair.

"I got kicked out and, no, I did not do it on purpose. Anyway, do you want to go get a tan with me and Pansy outside." He laughed a little at it now because it was impossible for anyone related to his father to get a tan, they just burned.

"Sure, just let me change." Alexia walked over to a small duffel bag and began to pull out clothes. "Today feels like a ribbon day. Right?" She turned and grinned at Draco as she pulled out more clothes.

"Um, sure, but what's a 'ribbon day' consist of?" Draco leaned around her trying to get a glimpse of what she was pulling out.

"Ribbons, duh. Oh, and lace." She stated matter-of-factly still digging through the bag. "Found it." She smiled proudly and pulled out a dress, or in Draco's opinion, a pile of black ribbons and blacker lace. She stood up and held it against her body. "Do you like it?"

"Why can't you just wear what you're wearing right now?" Draco said not taking his eyes off the dress as if it would bite him.

Alexia sighed dramatically "I dressed thinking my hair was going to stay short and brown. In fact I don't even remember packing my fancy dress. Weird, I must have grabbed it in my hurry to get here." The dress fell to her knees and the corset top was made out of criss-crossing ribbons and satin, it had no shoulders and the sleeves, swishy and made out of lace, fell to her elbows and seemed to be attached by a single thread. The skirt was made out several layers of lace and had a thick layer of tulle to keep it poofy. On the top layer of lace there were several tiny roses sown on. "Do you like it?" She asked again.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Draco said slightly awed.

"Thanks, I made it myself!" Alexia frowned slightly "Something's missing though." She went back to sifting through bag after throwing the dress into Draco's arms. "Found it!" She cried happily. She stood and showed Draco the hair piece; it was a headband with a large, black rose on one side of it and several medium, black roses trailing off to the other side under neath that was a thin decorative veil that could be pulled over the top half of the wearer's face.

"I suppose you made that yourself too?" Draco asked thinking he knew the answer.

"No, my friend did for me, I would make such a mess! I'm good with a needle but you can forget a hot-glue gun." Alexia said as she took the dress back then walked into the bathroom.

**[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]SHE FEELS THE RHYTHM LIKE IT IS HER HEARTBEAT[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]**

Pansy had taken off her robes and laid them down on the grass and had her plain white dress shirt untucked from the regulation gray Hogwart's skirt, she had kicked off her shoes so her long legs wouldn't have tan lines. She smiled when she heard voices traveling across the grounds and recognized one of them as being Draco. She turned onto her stomach fully ready to give Draco the berating of his life for taking so long, but then she saw her. She had long blond hair that had ribbons in it to hold up the pigtails and a hair piece that covered half her face and an extravagant dress, but none of this stopped Pansy from seeing that she was gorgeous. Her hand twitched on the edge of her improve blanket and she swallowed the want, no, the need to jump up and crush her pretty face and push her away from Draco. The girl's, no, the _woman's, _because even Pansy could clearly see that she wasn't awkward or skinny like Pansy she was curvy and in _every way_ a woman, face split into a grin revealing perfect white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Alexia! You must be Pansy." Alexia bent down and offered her hand to her. Pansy took it silently never taking her eyes of off her smooth, pale face.

"Yeah, I am." She muttered after a little bit. Pansy was ready to flip herself back over and forget all about, or at least try to, Draco's lovely companion. She heard the flutter of a cloak next and glanced over to see Draco laying down his own. 'But in the shade.' Pansy thought quite dejectedly. "What's up, Drakey?" Pansy said without thinking. Alexia giggled as Draco blushed.

"I told you not to call me that!" Draco said his blush rising in a way that Pansy had never seen as Alexia giggled harder.

"What? I like it, Drakey!" Alexia teased and Pansy realized why Draco was blushing. It was because there was a insanely gorgeous creature in the vicinity. Pansy blushed realizing that she had only made a gateway to flirtatious behavior. The two bantered back and forth for a second before Draco gave up and collapsed on his robes. Alexia was about to sit down next to him but instead went over to Pansy. "Can I sit next to you?" She asked.

"Um, sure." Pansy said scooting over a bit.

"Hey, Lexie, won't you burn?" Draco said from his spot in the tree shade.

Alexia sighed dramatically "Draco, any boy who acts as dimwitted as you deserves to sit without the company of two lovely young woman." Pansy almost blushed when she realized that Alexia had just paid her a compliment and almost strangled her when she realized that prim, proper, 'wouldn't-give-a-nickname-to-his-own-grandmother' Draco had just called her 'Lexie'.

"You two would would have beautiful children, you know." Pansy said, as always, speaking her thoughts before she thought them through.

Alexia burst out laughing and fell back. "Oh, yeah! They'd be great! With their twenty-three fingers and eighteen toes!"

"Wha-? What do you mean?" Pansy yelled shocked as ever.

"Pansy! It's a little thing called genetics!" Alexia straighted up and laughed a little more at Pansy's bewildered face. "Draco explain. I have to go now actually." Alexia got up from the robes and straightened her dress.

"Where are you going?" Draco questioned.

Alexia giggled and sang "I'm off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Hogwarts!" She skipped off still singing the mangled song. Pansy shot a questioning glance at Draco but he only shrugged.

"Well, anyway, me and Lexie are related. I don't know how, because she won't tell. She keeps telling me I'm not allowed to know." Draco sighed and looked up to the sky. "She's always telling me that." another sigh "I hate not being allowed." Pansy nodded she was at loss for words trying to think of all the things that the young Malfoy was 'not allowed'.

Her list was pretty short.

**[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]CAN YOU FEEL THE BEAT?[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]**

"Alexia, you don't have to leave right away, do you?" Dumbledore said as he walked behind his desk.

"Well, no, I don't necessarily have to." Alexia said as she _flumped _down into the chair opposite him. She worried her lower lip as thoughts in the back of her head began to push and shove their way to the front.

"Could you stay for the dinner then?"

"Of course. I'd love to!" She smiled and just the thought of the delicious food made her mouth water.

"Also, I need to ask you about your payment." Alexia shifted in her chair.

"I haven't actually thought about that. I guess that I've been to busy with the social extremities of your school!" She giggled nervously and sunk slightly in her chair.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed slightly "What ever do you mean and why are you so nervous?" Alexia realized what she had been doing and sat up straight.

"Oh, nothing. It's just how all big schools are I suppose. You can't exactly help it when the student body gets... interested in the," a giggle escaped her lips when she realized that what she was about to say was extremely corny "student body." She giggled some more but regained her composure quickly.

"Ah, yes. I do think you have had a lot more interaction with the older students then the younger ones. Yes, their behavior can rub off on the best of us sometimes." He gave Alexia a knowing smile which only made more laughter bubble up to her surface. "And I see that it has made _you_ a giggling mess." Their was a small pause in their conversation in which they both straighted themselves out. "So, how about one hundred galleons. Is that a good amount?"

"What?! A hundred galleons, for just this? Um, wow, I don't think I've done that much." Alexia said in seemingly one breath. She had leaned forward and looked slightly paler than usual. "Are you serious?" She whispered.

Dumbledore just smiled "Of course I'm serious! I think you deserve it." He leaned forward and rested his head on his hands.

"Um, okay then. I guess that's a good amount." She stood up at the same time that he did and they shook hands Alexia still slightly disbelieving at the amount. Dumbledore walked around his desk and put an arm around and walked her to the door as she repeated thanks over and over again.

"It's nothing, please. I'll see you tonight." He waved her out the door.

Outside Alexia smiled slowly. "Wow, a hundred." and then she began her walk down the the stairs toward the gargoyle.

**[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]FOREVER YOUNG[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]**

"Lucius, did you really think that you could hide her from me? Do you think I'm a fool?" Voldermort said quietly, if you didn't know him very well you would say he had a forgiving tone.

"No, my Lord. I do not think you are a fool." Lucius said his eyes glued to the floor in front of his Lord's bare feet.

"Then why did you even try to hide her from me. I told you to kill her, not ship her off to America and keep her safe." Voldermort began to pace in the Malfoy Manor's drawing room but Lucuis's eyes never left the spot. "I didn't tell you that did I?" His voice was rising with each syllable that he spoke. "Did I?!"

"No, my Lord. You did not tell me to do that." Lucius said struggling to keep his voice steady.

"So, then the logical question would be: why did you let her live?"

"My Lord, I could not kill a child." Voldermort stopped pacing and was now in front of Lucius.

"Yes, because killing a full grown adult is so much easier." Voldermort grabbed his collar and lifted him up so he was face-to-face. "I will find a way to her and when I do I will kill her. I _can not _have a female at the head of the Malfoy family!" Voldermort dropped Lucius where he crumpled to the ground.

"My Lord, she is at Hogwarts, you can not get there without being detected." Lucius held his breath and waited for his master's response.

"_I _can't get there but I know people who can." and Lucius, with growing dread, chanced a glance at Voldermort and saw a large grin spread out on his face.

**[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]**

"Draco! Draco, come here!" Harry had just seen him enter the main hall with Pansy and had remembered the letter that Alexia had wanted to him to give to Draco. Draco said something to Pansy and walked over.

"What do you want, Harry?" The remark had obviously meant to be a lot more scathing but had ultimately failed. Harry smirked slightly as he pulled out the letter.

"Alexia wanted me to give this you." Harry handed the letter over and Draco opened it. Harry watched Draco's face fill with a mix of surprise and horror. "Draco, what is it?"

Draco looked up with wide eyes. "It's her will. Look."

"What?!" Harry leaned over Draco's shoulder and read the first line:

_I, Alexia Eloise Malfoy, being of sound mind and body give my last will and testament..._

It went on down the page but Harry didn't read it all. He slowly leaned away from Draco and Draco turned toward him with panic in his grey eyes. "Harry, why would she make a will if she's so young? Is she going to kill herself? Maybe her work is more dangerous than I thought?"

"Draco, you need to calm down. Let's go find Lexie and ask her why. Okay?" Draco took a large breath and seemed to calm down, slightly. "Okay, where did you last see her?"

"Outside, but she skipped away singing something about 'the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts'. Whatever that means." Draco look at his feet not finding a meaning in the song.

Harry laughed and said "Oh, I know where she is." Harry grabbed Draco hand pulled him into a corridor which led to another and another until they turned the corner and at the end next to a large statue of a gargoyle stood Alexia with a dreamy look on her face. "Alexia!" Harry yelled breaking her out of her trance. She grinned at them and jogged down the hall to them.

She opened her mouth to speak but Draco cut her off "What is this?! Why do you have a will? You don't need a will. You're only, like, what, in your twenty's? Why do you need one?" Alexia had a small smile on her face as it drifted down to Harry and Draco's still interlocked hands, but she hide it by looking down at her feet and then snapping it up to meet Draco's eyes when it was gone.

"It's a just to be safe, so all my stuff doesn't end up in a garage sale and eventually in the hands of a muggle. And you would have know that if you would have read the letter that was with it." She smiled again and snatched the envelope out of Draco's hand and pulled out a second piece of paper. Draco unlatched his hands from Harry's who blushed when he realized he had been holding hands with Draco. "Harry, while our silly friend Draco is reading that, can I talk to you, alone?"

"Um, sure." Alexia led Harry away from Draco and walked down a different corridor. Draco finished reading and looked around almost calling out for the two, but then remembered the conversation and snuck as quietly as he could in their direction. He grinned when he heard their voices drifting down the hall.

"Harry, are you dumb?" Draco almost laughed.

"No, I'm not dumb, but I think you are being incredibly stupid. He doesn't even like me." Draco's smile faded for a second and began to think of all the things that they could be talking about.

"Oh, he likes you. I know he does."

"No, he doesn't like me and I don't like him, and I'm not continuing this conversation." He heard Harry's shoes walking toward Draco's spot but then Alexia whispered something and Harry stopped walking. Draco didn't hear it though.

"'I wish you could see me like you see her.'" Alexia whispered again "That's what you want isn't it? And you can't lie because I saw it in your head." Harry turned on his heel and faced her.

"I don't care what you saw or heard it's all in my head. It's not real and I don't care." Draco forgot that he was supposed to be hiding and leaned forward letting an eye peak around the corner of the hall. Alexia was leaning on the wall facing Draco and Harry's back was to him.

"Like I said don't lie and I won't lie either and you want to know how he likes you?" Alexia didn't wait for an answer. "He told me right after you and I got out from the mind transfer." Alexia smirked and Draco realized what they were talking about.

"Draco? No your kidding." Draco's eyes rolled into the back off his head and his body fell backward without his mind being aware. Draco had fainted giving off his hiding spot to Alexia and Harry. Harry stared down at Draco limp body, gaping.

"And now he knows you like him back." Alexia said as she rounded the corner smiling.

**[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]STATUES BUILT ON THE BONES OF YOUR FRIENDS[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]**

"Hey, there Sleeping Beauty. You ready for your kiss with Prince Charming?" Draco blushed into Harry's shoulder but it felt good; to smile and blush and be held. Harry broke off the hug and pulled away, blushing too. Draco looked up from the hospital bed, which he had been laying in for the last two and a half hours, at Alexia and tried to scowl at her but failed because Harry was laughing. Draco had awoken from his shock induced 'sleep' an hour earlier to be met with the sight of Harry sitting near his bed reading and upon noticing that he was awake launched into what would have been a full scale explanation on what had just happened. But, Draco who was in no mood for endless talking clapped his hand over Harry's mouth and then in a moment of spontaneity pulled Harry's lips down to meet his own. The kiss was short lived but sweet and Draco loved it. It wasn't like the other kisses he received over the years from the other Slytherins, being 'The Ice Prince' came with perks, lots of perks. (A/N: That was an innuendo.)

"Hey, she asked you a question." Hermione said as she walked over to the bed with Alexia. "Sorry, Harry, Ron wo-couldn't come." Harry nodded and looked away but Draco caught her eye and she gave him a small nod that told him everything. Draco leaned back into the pillow and sighed as the pure simplicity of the scene hit him. Harry was holding his hand as he talked to Alexia and Hermione. Then at the same time that the window shattered, the scene did.

Everyone looked up at the window except Alexia, her head slumped and her hair created a sheet around her upper body. She looked up.

Alexia gripped at the arrowhead that was now sticking out of he chest and she staggered away from Draco and the rest, blood was already pouring out of the wound staining her skin. No one said anything for the second that it took to dawn on them.

"Oh my god! Madam Pomfrey! Come here, please!" Hermione screamed and rushed forward to catch Alexia before she fully fell. Her arms wapping around her carefully avoiding the feathers at the end of the arrow. Harry lost his grip on Draco's hand and raced over to Alexia too. Just as he got over to her she coughed up blood and it flecked Harry and Hermione's faces and clothes.

**[BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK][BREAK]**

**Nanci:**That took to long to write. I suffered from sleep deprivation for about a day and a half. And I know what I'm going to do, now. Note about the breaks they are lyrics to several different songs, they have absolutely nothing to do with the story. Just my randomness showing, again. And the will is just a coincidence, Alexia can not see the future. Just, before you ask. If you ask. I am immediately going to start on, what is it now?, Chapter six? Yes, wow, I got this far. Just to tell you how (creepy, sadistic, messed up, choose one) I am: I was smiling when I wrote that last bit and I was also listening to Lady Gaga. Like I said choose one. Now a word from my not-so-sponsors.  
**Damion:**That speech was long. They came here to read Drarry not your ramblings about how sorry you are.  
**Mandy:** Same thing. And what does she have to be sorry about. She never said she was sorry.  
**Nanci:**Review please or I might commit suicide by crazy mommy-cat.


	6. Spider Web

**Chapter Six: Spider Web**

Alexia was dancing and spinning and no could touch her or hurt her. And the music filled her mind, no, her being. It was so blissful and complete. Well, there was something, something important that was unfinished. But it was small and like a bug on the other side of a crowded ballroom she could push it from her mind. Something was wrong but Alexia couldn't exactly think of it. It was insignificant in her world, her dancing, spinning and pretty world. Something pulled at her mind but the pretty music drowned it out. _Oh_, the music. It was truly exquisite.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Draco had been wringing his hands for the last hour feeling the wood and the metal grinding into his palms. It felt good, having some control. Harry and Hermione had left hours ago, why, because he told them to. Then he heard it, like a blind man hears a mouse scuttling across his floor. _click, click, click, click. _Draco knew that sound better than his any other in this world. His father's heels click-click-clicking along the stone floors that always eerily reminded Draco of his houses own floors. He approached so that his feet were barely in Draco's peripheral vision.

"Come, Draco. We need to get going." How could Draco forgotten his annual family vacation? Draco was shaking slightly as he looked up at the man he had desired to become, but now he saw what he really was; a pillar of rock and ice. Draco was not afraid anymore. He stood up and met his father's eyes. Draco pushed the broken arrow into Lucius's hands. He cringed back from the arrow but still held it. Draco took another step forward so he was right in his Lucius's face.

"You. Missed." Draco back off and walked down to the end of the hall.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Lucius had turned and his eyes followed his son down the hall.

"She's not dead. Just barely, but she's still alive." and Draco walked out of the hall. Lucius stared down at the arrow and smiled.

"She's not dead." Lucius echoed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry laid in his bed. His hair still slightly damp from the shower he'd just taken. 'All that blood. Can one human really have all that blood?' Harry shuddered as he remembered the way her skin had been pulled up with the bloody arrow. 'Why did Draco just freeze up?' Harry thought as he turned over on his side and recalled the way Draco had barely gotten out of the bed to help his sister. Then later instructing him and Hermione to go back to their common room like he had been fine the whole time. Harry sighed, he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight with images of Alexia's agony ridden and bloody face telling him one more thing before she had gone under;

_'...take care of Drac-, 'kay?...'_

Then she had slipped literally in Hermione's arms until her forearm hit the arrow which drew a slow rattling breath. Hermione screamed for Madam Pomfrey before she actually came. Then Healers from St. Mungo's came to preform the surgery but then informed them that she should not be moved until she wakes. 'If she wakes' thought Harry darkly. Harry flipped in his bed and let his roommate's slow breath lull him to sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEarlierIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ron laid in his bed slowly flipping through the Transfiguration textbook when Hermione burst in. "Ron, come quick! Draco's woken up." She was smiling like it was a good thing.

"Why do I care if that prat's woken up?" said Ron not looking up from the book, even though he wasn't really reading.

"W-well, I would have thought, um, I would've thought Harry would've told you that, well,-"

"Hermione, I don't have all day! What is it?" Ron sighed looking up from the book.

"Harry likes Draco and well, Draco has been nicer to Harry. And, well, I thought Harry would've told you that, since you're, you know, best friends." Hermione shrugged a little and a nervous giggle escaped her mouth, she thought Ron knew...

Ron's head swung down and he looked at the page. "Harry _likes _Draco?" Hermione nodded her head, not caring if he couldn't see her. He looked up and Hermione felt a pang of sympathy in her heart. "He _likes _Draco Malfoy? The same one who has consecutively tortured me, you _and_ Harry for the last _six_ _years_? Or are you talking about another 'Draco'?"

Hermione backed out of the room "Are you coming or not, Ronald?" She said using what the boys described as her 'teacher voice'.

"No, I think I'll just stay here and wallow for a bit." Ron looked down at the book again and listened as Hermione left the room, closing the door behind her. The was silence for a second until with a shout of pure emotion Ron raised the book over his head and hurled it across the room. Ron pulled himself up into a sitting position on his bed and preceded to beat his pillow to feathery pulp. Without undressing Ron fell back on his bed. The door opened again and Ron sat up fully ready to give Hermione a mouthful for coming back but, alas, it was Seamus.

"Ron! Oh, my god! Ron, you have to come and see this! Plea-" For the second time that afternoon Ron cut someone off.

"Oh, my god! Seamus, I don't care. I don't care what ever it is! I just don't care. So, you can leave. Now." He flopped back down onto his bed. Ron was rude and mean but Seamus didn't back down that easily. Seamus crossed his arms across his chest and stood there staring until Ron said something. "What do you want now?"

"I want to know who got your bloomers in a bunch." Ron sat up again and looked pointedly at Seamus.

"Well, if you really must know, it was a combination of three huge idiots." Seamus took a running jumping at the bed and landed right next to Ron.

"Who are these three?" He said poking Ron in the side until he laid down next to him.

"The first is none-other-than: Harry effin' Potter. The second is a slimy git we know as Draco Malfoy and the third just had to be Hermione Granger." He said staring at the ceiling mournfully.

"Explain, please." He said as he rested his head on Ron's shoulder staring the same spot with mild interest.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Harry likes Draco, Draco likes Harry back and Hermione told me because she thought I already knew."

"That's not very long."

"I wasn't finished."

"Oh."

"I like Harry."

"_Oh._"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh." Draco moaned into the pillow. "Oh, my head." He whispered to no one. Draco pushed himself up off his stomach into a sitting position. '_Here's what's going today,' _Draco thought as he stretched '_I'm going to go see Lexie with Harry. She'll wake up and everything will be okay. And The Dark Lord and my father can go suck it._' Draco let his feet swing down and hit the hard wood floors "Fat chance. I'm so dead."

"That's for sure." Blaise said coolly as he strolled into the room.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, a little birdie told Pansy that you kissed Harry Potter and she's on a rampage. I'm surprised that you weren't smothered in the night." Blaise chuckled and tossed Draco a blueberry muffin. "Oh, and you missed breakfast." he added cheerfully.

"Perfect, what's today?" said Draco as he caught the muffin with ease and took a large bite out of the top of it.

"Saturday, no classes, no worries. Well, not for me, at least. You are in so much troub-"

"Alexia was hit with an arrow and now she's in a coma." Draco cut in surprisingly monotone.

"Oh." Blaise said simply, flopping down on the bed next to Draco. "Are you all right?"

"It's Lexie who's in a coma, not me." Draco said before taking another bite out of the muffin. "Oh, and by the way who was this 'little birdie' that told Pansy?

"Hm, oh, just some first year who was walking by the Hospital Wing." Blaise shrugged slightly and looked down at Draco's bare feet. "Why Potter?"

At that point Draco whole upper body disappeared into a little ball on his lap. "Because he is 'The Golden Boy', The-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World', he's perfect." Draco said, quite muffled.

"I never liked gold though." Draco looked up at his friend and grinned.

"Silver's always been more my style." They finished in unison and laughed. It was joke that everyone in Slytherin had been saying for years, because of Gryfinndor's house colors being 'gawdy' and 'loud' in the Slytherin's opinion.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Waking up was hard enough in Harry's opinion, and mostly everyone else's in the boy's room, but having to try to accomplish this task with the stress of a woman lying in the hospital with near-fatal wounds and your boyfriend being in your only rival house _and _your best friend being mad at you for reasons unknown was next to impossible, no scratch that, it _was_ impossible.

Harry opened his mouth to yawn, but only got a mouthful of pillow. He sat up and removed the pillow from his face. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and flopped back down on the bed to fall asleep when another pillow hit his abdomen.

"Get up, or you'll miss breakfast." Ron said with a tinge in his voice. Harry opened one eye lazily and stared at the fuzzy image of Ron.

"I'm so tired, Ronny. Let me sleep some more. 'Kay?" He murmured groggily, closing his eye again.

"No, you really need to get up. You'll miss breakfast and then you'll eat to much at lunch and be sick and skip dinner." Ron said as he took the pillow off of Harry's stomach and flopped it down again.

"Roo-oon, let me sleep. Why do you care if I make my self sick?" Harry rolled over on his side to avoid getting hit with the pillow again.

"Get. Up. Now." Ron said in a tone that the only other place Harry had ever heard used was by Hermione.

"Did I tell you the news?" Harry said trying to change the subject away from him.

"What news?" Ron snappily.

"Lexie was shot with an arrow yesterday. I was there." Harry said frowning slightly at his and Ron's tone of voice.

"Oh." Ron said simply. "Are you, is she all right?" Harry felt pressure on the other side of his bed as Ron sat down.

"She's in a coma, I'm, I'll be okay, I guess." Harry shrugged slightly but it didn't have the affect he was going for since he was lying face down. Harry was now fully awake but still not in the mood for breakfast.

"Oh, well, then all the better reason to come to breakfast and tell everyone what happened." Ron stood up again and picked up his pillow only to plop it down Harry's side.

"I wonder if Draco will be there." Harry wondered aloud flipping over on to his other side and grabbing his glasses. Ron sighed a small sigh as he threw his pillow back on his own bed. "You know me and Dra-"

"I know." Ron said quickly, glancing back at him.

"How?" Harry muttered unhappy that he hadn't gotten to tell Ron himself.

"Hermione. She came to me after he woke up and spilled the imaginary beans. Sorry, judging by the look on your face I think you wanted tell me yourself. Although it's not really Mione's fault either, she thought you'd have already told me. I was surprised." Ron cast a look over his shoulder again and seeing the unhappy look on Harry's face, turned back smiling.

Harry sighed. "I'm still not hungry."

"I don't care. Get dressed. It's Saturday, you know, maybe we could go see Hagrid. After breakfast, of course." Ron sighed again. "I'm going downstairs and if you're not down there in ten minutes I'm going to come up here and kick your arse." He walked out.

Harry, knowing that, in fact, Ron could, and would, kick his arse, pushed himself out of bed. Harry reached in and pulled out a shirt at random and it turned out to be his insanely baggy, long-sleeved, black shirt with exactly eleven holes in it. He pulled it on anyway, but reached in for another shirt so he wouldn't get hell from Hermione. And, now, possibly Ron. The next shirt he pulled out was a very faded green one that he'd gotten from Dudley last year, so he knew that it was bigger than the black one. Then he pulled on a pair of faded dark blue jeans and headed for the door.

"Wait." a sleepy voice came from one the beds. It was Seamus, he'd propped himself up on one arm and the thick scarlet blanket that had been pulled up to his chin had fallen around his waist revealing light-blue pajamas with teddy bears on them.

"What is it, Seamus?" Harry said softly.

"You can' go out lookin' like tha'." Seamus muttered pulling himself out of bed an slouching to the end of it. "Come 'ere." Seamus waved him over and when Harry got closer he saw that the teddy bears on Seamus's pajamas were not regular bears. They were all wearing black and had little sliver rings threaded through their ears, noses and lips.

"Seamus, what're you wearing?" Harry leaned down and poked one of the bears.

"My pajamas." Seamus said as he slapped Harry's hand away. "Look, you can' go out like that. Those jeans are terrible." Seamus poked one of the more permanent grass stains on them. "Here you can wear some o' mine." He opened his trunk and flopped down on to the floor next to it and began to dig through it. "Found 'em." Seamus said triumphantly.

"I really don't think I should be wearing your clothes."

"Nope, as your friend, I can not let you go out looking like a raga-muffin. Now, put these on." Seamus handed Harry some black cargo pants with several green straps and chains. "I think you can get away with the shirt but be careful with that hole on the inside of your elbow."Seamus got up and walked back to his bed fully prepared to slip back to dreamland.

"Wait, Seamus, you really want me to wear these, uh, pants?"

"Yes." Seamus settled down in his bed as he settled the matter. Harry had just finished changing his clothes when Ron stormed in.

"Harry Potter, I gave you ten minutes and now it's time for an arse kicking!" But he stopped when he realized that Harry was fully dressed.

"Ron, I was just about to come down, but I was stopped by the fashion police." Harry gestured to his pants and sighed.

"Oh, well, we should get going now." Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him halfway down the stairway only to stop, turn around and fully look at Harry. "Are you wearing Seamus's pants? And are you really wearing Slytherin colors?"

Harry really looked at himself for the first time. "Well, I am wearing Seamus's pants, but I didn't realize I was wearing Slytherin colors." Harry looked Ron apologetically, smiling slightly. Ron seemed to melt right there on the stairway, his shoulders hunched and his expression changed ever so slightly. Harry almost didn't notice his change in demeanor.

"Come on. We need to get to breakfast before it's over." Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him the rest of the way down the stairs. When they got to the Great Hall Harry looked around for some time trying to see if Draco was there. Finally Ron snapped "Harry, he's not here. Okay?"

"Why wouldn't he come?" Harry said as he stared dejectedly at his plate.

"Maybe, maybe, he doesn't... like breakfast." Ron said lamely but in a way it was comforting to Harry. He smiled and looked up at Ron, who smiled back.

"Oh, really. And I 'spose that's because he doesn't like watching you vacuum food into your mouth!" Harry said lightly with a glint in his eyes.

"You say that as if he's ever even looked at me." Ron laughed a little and poked Harry in the side. The two laughed and ate for a little bit more and finally went down to Hagrid's house.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Draco had been sitting in the Hospital wing for a half an hour working out a small knot in Alexia's hair. Her hair had created a golden halo around her head, but all that resulted in was making her more pale. She looked deathly pale in Draco's opinion. Her hair was slightly teased from not being washed and her face seemed waxy and her bones seemed to large for her skin as if it was a dress that was a few size to small.

"So how's she been fairing?" Ron said from next Draco. Draco jumped away from Ron when he spoke for he hadn't know he was there.

"Oh, I suppose she fine. I wish she'd wake up, though." Draco mumbled after he was a safe distance from Ron. "Where's Harry?"

"He's off somewhere else looking for you. We split up to look for you after we got back from Hagrid's and we said we would make you stay where ever you where until the other came along. Anyway I'm kind of glad I found you first, because I really need talk to you." Ron settled down in a chair on the other side of Alexia's bed and reclined slightly.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Draco said forcing himself to stop fiddling with her hair.

"Well, I really wanted to talk about Harry and you and, if we have time Alexia."

"Why would you want to talk to me about that?" Draco questioned leaning forward slightly.

"I wanted to talk to you about the danger you're putting them in." Draco opened his mouth to speak but Ron held up a hand to silence him. "Please, let me go on. You are the son of a convicted Death Eater and Harry is, well, Harry Potter. Everyone knows of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's disdane of women being at the head of a family and Alexia was older than you so she would have been head of family once your parents died, now, look at her. Really, don't look so surprised. You never thought about this?"

Draco opened his mouth to talk once again but Ron stopped him again.

"Please, it was retorical." Ron scoffed a little but went on. "Anyway I don't think the other Death Eaters will be as delighted as you that Harry is yours now. And Alexia will never be truly safe now that her 'little' secret of being a Malfoy got out. And now you'll never really safe if you and Harry's little relationship gets out. Look, I'm not just worried about Harry, I'm worried about you and Alexia as well."

Draco opened his mouth again not to talk but just in shock, he'd never actually considered it this seriously. Could he really be putting Harry _and_ Lexie in danger? Just by being around them? He stared down at Alexia's almost motionless body as if expecting an answer from her. Could this really be _all_ his fault?

"I really think you're putting Harry and Alexia in danger just by being around them." Draco shivered slightly as Ron voiced his thoughts. Ron came around the bed and leaned on the back of the chair putting his head right next to his so Ron's lips just barely ghosted over Draco's right ear, Ron's left hand came up clasped Draco's chin, gently directing his face toward the deathly pale, barely moving, almost dead form of Alexia and whispered in his ear. "Just think all of this could have been avoided if you just weren't around."

"Just think..." Draco hollowly repeated.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry had been looking everywhere for Draco when he finally thought of the Hospital wing. He was on his way there when he literally ran into Hermione. The books she had been carrying had clattered to the floor.

"Oh, Harry!" She shouted when she realized it was he who'd she'd just run into. "I've been looking for you. I've just seen Ron coming out of the Hospital wing and he told me to tell you, if I saw you, that Draco was in there and that he was going down to the Great Hall for lunch and he was going to bring Draco back some. I would have gone in but I had to go to the Library and pick up some books because I wanted to look into something my teacher said in arithimencey."

"Hermione, you don't have to explain everything." Harry laughed as he picked up the last of the books and piled them back into her hands. "You can come with me right now. I was just on my on my up there." Harry and Hermione made their way to the Hospital wing in better mood than before but they both became grave as they entered the white room. Draco turned when he heard them enter, his face softened for a moment but then hardened and he turned back to Alexia.

"Hello, Harry. Hermione." Draco said quietly. As they came closer they both realized that Draco was sitting away from Alexia and he had his arms crossed in front of him an a hard look on his face like he'd come to a decision he'd not wanted to make.

"Hi, Draco." Harry said happier than Draco. "How's Lexie been?"

"Fine, I suppose. She doesn't move alot but she's still breathing." Draco gestured to the chairs in the room. "Sit." He said simply. Hermione went to the other side of the bed and dumped all her books onto one of the chairs and sat next to them leaving only one seat open for Harry the one next to Draco. Harry lowered himself down into it only to have Draco shift away from him as if they didn't know each other, but Harry masked his hurt behind several questions about Lexie and after several answers of 'I don't know.' and 'You should ask Madam Pomfrey.' He turned to Hermione began to ask her what she was studying but that too fell into lapse as Harry had no idea what she was talking about. The silence grew and expanded until they were all certain it was going to burst.

"Hey, who died?" a weak voice asked from the bed between them all. There was more silence for a split second.

"Lexie you're awake!" Draco cried out. She tried to push herself up but fell back down and gripped the part of her johnny that was slightly thicker than the rest, where the bandages were.

"Oh, my god! Stay down! Don't get up." Hermione shouted springing up from her chair.

"Why shouldn't I? What happened?" Lexie said surprisingly.

"Well, you were shot with an arrow." Harry said lightly. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, I thought that was dream." She bared her teeth and her hand fluttered over her padding. She looked up to the ceiling and said, seemingly to herself, "I was not expecting this." She sighed. "Hey, Hermione can I talk to you," She glanced over at the boys. "in private." after Hermione had shooed them out of hearing range and shut the dark blue curtain, the boys saw Hermione's silhouette slip back to Alexia's bed side and major whispering ensued. There was some rustling of sheets and a few pained sighs and two silhouettes moved around behind the curtain, now. Draco made a move to stop them but Harry reached out a hand to stop him from going any further. Draco leaned slightly into the touch and turned toward Harry, his face gave to a half smile.

"I'm sorry, about earlier, I was just worried about Lexie." His tone was apologetic but his eyes said something different, completely different. Harry ignored Draco's eyes and so his own eyes floated around the room looking at anything but those grey eyes.

"It's okay, it'd be weird if you weren't worried." Harry let out a small chuckle as he felt Draco's arms tightly wrap around his neck.

Draco buried his head into Harry's chest and muttered "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for everything you've ever done for anyone. Thank you, Harry Potter." It was slightly muffled from Harry's shirt, but he got it. Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco's chest and buried his face into his bent, blond head.

"Uh, your welcome. And thank you for being everything I can't." They stood like that for a long time until they heard the rustle of curtains and a long 'Aw' broke through it. They pulled away from each other, Harry beat red and Draco just as cool-as-cucumber. Alexia was standing away from her bed and Hermione was crawling into it.

"Hermione, your hair is blond!" Harry almost shouted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now, will you please be quiet before Madam Pomfrey comes out and realizes that I'm trying sneak out." Alexia hissed and cast a wary eye over the to the office door. "Come on, I'll explain outside." Harry took in what Alexia was wearing; it was a sleeveless, long, simple, white dress that pooled on the floor over her bare feet and her hair was still frizzy but it had been pulled away from her face with a thin white headband. Maybe it was just Harry or an illusion created by the dress but she looked skinnier and paler to him.

Now that all three of them where a safe distance away from the Hospital wing Draco stopped them "What's going on here?" He said urgently.

"I have something to show you two but I can't do that if I'm laying in a bed in the Hospital wing and I know Madam Pomfrey would never let me leave in my state. So I used a charm on Hermione's hair to make it lighter and Hermione used a spell on my wound to make it heal faster and-"

"Why didn't they do that in the first place?" Harry cut in.

"Because it is very painful and the scar is usually larger than if you were to just let it heal naturally. Anyway, Hermione will take my place while I'm out of the bed and just keep her head covered and I get to show you guys my surprise." She smiled brightly. "Come on, we don't have much time 'till Madam Pomfrey notices that her patient has shrunk two inches." She began a brisk walk down the corridor despite her bare feet.

Draco and Harry followed after her but she began to slow and her walking became heavier and she would wince every few steps. Harry ran up next to her. "Do you need any help?" Alexia nodded and put her arm over his shoulder and began to lean into him for support. Draco walked up on the other side of Harry.

"I'd help too, but you know?" Draco shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"It's okay, Draco. I can bear her." Harry sighed dramatically.

"Oh, are you calling me fat?!" Alexia cried in mock offense despite her weakness at the moment.

"Actually, I think you've lost weight since we left the Hospital wing." Draco stared at Alexia in interest.

"Huh. I guess getting shot with an arrow and being out for a day takes a lot out of you." She giggled lightly as they turned the corner and Harry began to wonder where they where going.

"Lexie, are we going to the R.O.R?" Alexiagave Harry a small smile and glanced over to Draco, who was watching the clouds drift by as the morning crawled into the afternoon. 'Oh.' Harry mouthed. When they finally got to the bare stretch of wall Harry was practically carrying Alexia.

"Maybe we should go back?" Draco said, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah," Harry agreed "maybe Hermione messed up that spell. It's possible." Harry tried to shrug but, as half of him was weighed down by Alexia, it wasn't really a shrug.

"No." She said forcefully. "No, we've come this far. We're right here, come on, we're running out of time." Alexia pushed herself off of Harry's shoulder and painfully paced three times in front of the wall.

"What're you doing?" Draco practically screamed but he was silent when the wall began to bend and shape into large, oak doors. "What is this?" Draco whispered.

"Draco open the doors." she said as she collapsed back onto Harry "This is the Room Of Requirement. You walk past it three times and think of what you need. Then - ta-da - you have this." Draco pushed open the door to reveal a large stone room, the floor was covered in dead leaves that scuttled across the floor when a slight, cold breeze blew in from floor to ceiling archways that looked as though they might have had stained-glass in them at one point. Draco looked up, expecting to see a high ceiling with matching stone as the rest of the room and there was one, but the thing that shocked him was that there were hundreds, possibly thousands, of pieces of glass hanging from it.

"Lexie, what is this?" Harry said takig a few steps in with Alexia.

"It's a place. I found it in my third year." She said with a pained expression on her face.

"So this is what you wanted to show us?" Draco turned to Alexia his face filled with shock and a little anger. "This is what made you trick Madam Pomfrey, and put yourself through so much pain? A dusty old room?"

"Draco it's not _just_ 'a dusty old room', it's so much cooler than that. Harry, to the middle of the room." She made a grand gesture to the center and also motioned for Draco to follow them. When they got to the center Alexia once again broke away from Harry and this time lowered herself to the floor and laid down. Her dress splayed out around her as she patted the floor space on either side of her so the boys could lay.

"Why are we here laying on the floor staring at rather sharp pieces of glass hanging above us?" Harry asked after a little bit.

"We are waiting for the sun to get into the exact position, now shut up." Alexia shifted and winced slightly but didn't complain. "Harry what time is it?" she said after shifting for a second time.

"2:19, why?" Harry said as he glanced at his watch.

"Okay, only eleven more minutes to go. It should go by in flash. Right?"

Of course. Only you would make us lay on the floor for eleven minutes." Draco muttered. Alexia nodded her head in agreement quickly.

"I'm also the only one who is able to get away with it." She smiled proudly and, just a she said, the eleven minutes went by in a flash. Harry and Draco were talking but she cut them off. "Shh, you guys look at the ceiling, it only last for a few minutes." Harry looked away from the other side of the conversation and gasped.

The sunlight had hit a few large pieces of glass hanging near the windows and they had in turn shot the light into other pieces of and those had shot it into more until all of them were lit up. The ceiling had turned into a giant sunlight spiderweb.

"M-Merlin, Lexie, this is beautiful!" Draco finally choked out.

"I know." She said but her voice was horse and than she began to cough. Her body convulsed and coughing became harsher. She started to talk in between coughs "I guess... I'm lucky, I always... wanted... this place... to be the... place where I... died." She moved her hand away from her mouth. Her hand was covered in blood as was her mouth.

"Alexia!" Draco screamed sitting up beside her.

"Draco, shhh." she murmured but it was lost on Draco.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Harry we have to get her back."

"Your right. Okay, Alexia I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the Hospital wing. Okay?" Harry started to stand up but Alexia grabbed his shoulder and with surprising strength pulled him back down.

"No. Okay? I don't want to leave. Just shut up." Draco kept babbling though. "Draco, I said shut up." She clapped her bloody hand over his mouth and her recoiled and became quiet. There was silence for a few seconds punctuated by a cough or two from Alexia and a few sobs from Draco . He never wiped off his mouth though. Harry just stared down at seemingly the only color on Alexia's face; the splotch of thick blood on her mouth and around it. Her breathing hitched for a second and stopped. Just stopped. Her eyes didn't close, she didn't smile and hug Draco or Harry and tell tham good-bye, nothing. Draco didn't move, didn't speak, nothing.

Harry looked up sowly from Alexia to Draco. He was saying something now, clutching Alexia's had and murmering something over and over. "Draco?" Harry said, leaning forward tying to catch it.

"Say it's a joke. Say it's a joke. Say it's a joke."

"What?" Harry leaned closer.

"Say it's a joke. Say it's a joke." Draco was clutching her hands so tight, Harry thought the bones would break. "Say. It's. A. Joke." Draco said fiercely, darkly.

"Draco," Harry was crying now. "it's not a joke."

* * *

**Nanci**: WHHOOOO!!! That was 6,026 words! Whoa! That is the longest chapter I have written, ever. SIX THOUSAND TWENTY-SIX WORDS! I'm freaking out... It was also the most sad. So there.  
**Mandy**: That was pretty sad.  
**Damion**: I'm think I'm going to cry.  
**Nanci**: So, on even sadder news; I'm going to a boarding school. No joke. It is unknown if I will be able write these there. I know, life sucks. If I'm able to you'll know and if I can't I'll write during the thanksgiving and Christmas breaks. I'll get them out some how. I promise.  
**Damion**: On a happier note that pimple on the end of your nose is gone.  
**Mandy**: Damion... shut up.


	7. Escapism

*Read Before You Kill Me*

Chapter Seven: Escapism

The funeral was simple enough. It was held one week after Alexia's death. She was buried on the other side of the lake and only seven people came, of course, Harry did, too, Hermione and Ron, Seamus came to support his friends. Dumbledore was there along with McGonagall, although no one knew why she was there.

* * *

"Harry, I'm sorry ." Draco looked out across the the lake to the castle. The others were long gone.

"You've done nothing wrong." Harry said looking away from the push and pull of the dark lake to the equally dark Draco.

"I know but, you were closer to Alexia than I was. I'm sorry that she's dead, I'm not sorry for anything I've done." Draco shrugged upon hearing silence from Harry and began the long walk back to the castle.

* * *

"Draco, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Dumbledore asked again, more severely this time. The question hung in the air like the pause of the Earth before lighting strikes the ground or an arrow hits his target.

"Yes, I am sure. Now, will you please sign the papers?" Draco pushed the paper toward him as if daring him to say no. Dumbledore leaned forward and signed the papers all the while looking straight into Draco's eyes. "Can I go now?" Dumbledore nodded him off and Draco turned to leave.

What will you do about Potter? As far as I understand you will not be returning to Hogwarts and, well, you aren't really one for keeping up with a long-distance relationship." Draco stopped in his tracks and paused before shrugging his shoulders and walked out of the tower. Dumbledore leaned back in his high backed chair. Contemplating.

* * *

Draco leaned against the tree, trying to ignore the tinge of cold the the air had been developing for the last few days and the shade of grey the sky was that morning, as if threatening snow. He dug his hands deeper in his robes and nuzzled his chin deeper into his collar. At the same time Draco thought that it could get no colder, Harry walked out of the castle. 'Finally.' Draco thought bitterly.

"Hey, Draco, why'd you want to see me? Out here in the freezing cold?" Harry shivered a little and dug his hands in his pockets.

"I have to go to America and get Alexia's things. She left behind a lot of stuff that needs to be taken care of." Draco pushed himself off the tree and shifted his weight for a second.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asked .

"This afternoon."

"When are you coming back? If you're gone for to long then you might fail some of your classes." Harry stared up at the sky.

"I'm not coming back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked down to him and mouthed 'What?'

"I'm not coming back, I don't want to. I'm moving there and hopefully I'll never see you or anyone from this place ever again." Draco eyes looked flat and dull, as if it was only words he was speaking with no conviction behind them. Draco walked past Harry to the castle and a the stair's top step. Draco stopped and turned around just for one final look at him. He regretted it, what he saw was Harry slumped against the tree. Draco rushed the rest of the way into the castle and ran into the last person he wanted to see: Ronald Weasley.

"Hello, there Draco!" Ron said jumping up from his seat on the steps, his tone a little to peppy for Draco's mood. "How was your little 'meeting' with Harry-kins." Ron leapt into Draco's path.

"You know very well how it went." Draco said in what he hoped was a scathing tone, but apparently it wasn't because Ron put on a mock 'aw' face. "I suppose you should go out there because boy-wonder looks like he about to collapse." Draco pushed past Ron and the practically ran for the entrance to the dungeons. Ron, however, grinned and rushed for the main door.

"Harry!?" He yelled when he got out side. Harry barely moved at the sound of his voice. Ron ran closer to him."Harry," He panted when he got to his side. "what happened?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to see him again." Harry said not moving.

"What? Who are you never going to see again?"

"Draco." Ron pulled Harry into a hug.

"It's okay. We should probably go inside before it start to snow." Harry nodded.

* * *

'Planes. Whoever thought of them should be killed .' Draco thought as he got off one of the "flying metal death traps". He glanced around the airport until he saw a muggle, holding a sign that said 'Malfoy' on it, with a pile of luggage next to him. Hewalked up to the man and he nodded to him and the two walked outside to a muggle car and got in.

"Where to?" the driver's voice was gruff and it took Draco a moment to realize that he was talking to him. Draco looked down at his palm to the green inked address.

"39 Westpark Street."

It turned out, to Draco's dismay, that 39 WestparkStreet was an apartment building. It was four stories high and made out of drab concreteand uniformly spaced windows all with different colored walked into the building were even on the inside gray concrete assaulted him. He saw a battered door with the words 'Main Office' in chipping puce paint. Draco sighed and knocked on the it.

"Come in." A deep voice said from the other side. Draco opened it to reveal a large man sitting behind a battered, old desk in a sickly, olive green office chair, he was wearing a dirty, white tank top and had several gold chains around his neck which Draco could see that his dark chest hair had gotten tangled in several of them. In cracked mirror on the wall behind the desk Draco could see himself wearing an Armani suit, something that was popular in the muggle world. The man's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward placing an elbow on the desk.

"I presume that you are Robert Humon, owner of this fine establishment?" Draco asked without introduction.

"Yeah, I am. Who's asking?" His tone growing suspicious.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a relation of one of your former residents, Alexia Malfoy." Robert blinked once, twice.

"Uh, former?"

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but, she died last week." Draco kept his voice flat, a skill, no, an art he had learned when he was still young. " I need to see her apartment."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." Robert was fumbling now, clearly shocked by the death of the young tenant. He scrambled for the large keys that held the keys to all the apartments. He got up from the chair with some difficulty and then ambled past Draco to the door, Draco followed him out into the main hall, up three flights of stairs and down two hallways. At the very end there was a door that had '4-24' emblazoned on the front of it. Draco flicked his tongue over his dry lips and he could clearly taste the coppery aftertaste of the blood that was left behind, that lingered on his skin. It was her.

"This is hers?" Draco uttered in the same flat, unfeeling monotone.

"Yeah, it's paid until the end of the month. So you gt until then to clean it out." Robert unlocked the door and moved allowing Draco room to enter. "Do you mind me asking how she died?" Robert muttered after Draco had entered the room .

Draco turned slightly with his hand rested on the chipped and faded gold doorknob. " She was... murdered." He sighed and swung the door shut on Robert Humon.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she walked into the bar. She walked primly to the end of the bar, still wearing a skirt-suit from a business meeting with all the directors of Saint Mungo's. 'Every time, without fail he is here.' She sat down next to the scruffy man at the end of the bar. "I'll bet we look strange, sitting here together."

"I 'spose. If strange is what you want to call it." Harry muttered into his drink before taking another long gulp.

"I'm cutting you off." She said as she took the glass from him. "Harry Potter, you are a barely functioning alcoholic and, you're my best friend I can't stand to see you do this to yourself. Your not even getting drunk off the good stuff, what is this? A cheap pint of beer?" She fell silent just as a slow melancholy song came over the sound system.

"Thank you, Hermione. I jus' think, how different the world would be if it didn't have me in it? You ever wonder tha'?" Hermione reached out and took Harry's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"I wonder it every time you go missing or do something dangerous. I always think how the world would be such a bleak and depressing place and how poor the muggle bartenders would be without you." Harry smiled at the last part and threw the money he owed next to the glass.

"Come on, Mione. It's time to get the hell out of this depressing place." As they stepped out into the fridgid air of winter, Harry watched as his warm breath puffed out into the air creating shapes that only a drunk man could describe. Harry pulled out his wand.

Hermione's hand shot out and caught it "What are you doing? You know the only reason I've been attending all these board meetings at St. Mungo's is to rally votes to make it illegal to apperate while intoxicated! I can't let you do that!" Harry looked at her for a long time.

"Fine."

He put away his wand to let her take out her own. Harry draped his arm around Hermione shoulders and with a crack they disappeared right before it began to snow.

* * *

Drake snaked his hand out from underneath the thick comforters, only to pull it back in after feeling the fridgid air of his apartment. Drake pulled the blankets away from his face and yelled "Sam, Turn up the heat! I'm freezing!"

"Sorry, we can't the heater broke, like, a week ago. And I'm sure you would know that if you ever got out of bed. That might help." A girl, with dirty blond hair who was wearing a shirt that looked like she just committed mass murder in it and a pair of jeans with more holes in it than the night sky has stars, walked into the bedroom/living room. "Hey, why don't you get up off the couch for once in your life and help me make breakfast?" She picked up a pillow and gently tossed it on top of him.

Drake heaved himself into a sitting position on the couch. "Fine, what're we making?" He stood and stretched his hands to the ceiling, feeling, and hearing, the bones in his spine crack.

"Today, we will be creating the extremely difficult meal," Sam said as they walked into the kitchen, making a drum roll with her hands on he counter. "omelets!"

"Jeez, how're we going to pull that one off?" Drake took a seat at the counter.

"I dunno, I figured we'd just wing and see what comes of that." Sam shrugged and got out the eggs and a pan that was half the size of a normal one.

"What's up with the shirt? It looks like you just killed a few hundred people in it." Drake began to pick at the cracked and chipping Formica counter.

"Oh, I stole this from Kaliyah. She doesn't care." Sam picked at the shirt for a second and turned back to cracking the eggs. "Did you know she makes shirts like this and sells them? I never knew." She shrugged as she began to beat the eggs furiously.

"You're going a little hard on those eggs aren't you?" A pause punctuated the air. Drake got up from the stool and walked around the counter to her. "What happened? What's wrong?" Drake pulled her hand away from the bowl and whisk. "Hey, spill."

Sam took a deep breath before she started to cry. "Cole broke up with me and, I said I wasn't going to let it bother me and then I woke up this morning and- " Drake wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Drake what the hell? I was going out with him for a year and, that ass just breaks up with me!" She buried her head into his chest.

"'Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'"

"Screw you and your quotes." She laughed slightly and Drake could feel her smile against his shirt.

"Let's go get some hot chocolate at the cafe. Okay?" He pulled away from her and gave her the best smile he could muster.

"'Kay, let me get my coat." She walked into her room to get it and came out to see Drake holding a big thick leather bound book inches from his nose. "What's up?"

Drake didn't answer at first but when he lowered the book his mouth was open slightly. "I think I know why my father cursed Alexia. Look at this curse," He held the book out to her and she leaned down and began to read it. "It's called The Resrever curse, it reverts whatever subject, mentally or physically, back to there true state."

"That makes no sense, why would he do that?" She looking up from the book.

He pointed down to the page. "It also weakens the immune system, depending on how far you go with them. Some people have died because they've done the curse too many times to make themselves look younger. He knew it wouldn't take much to weaken her because the arrow probably would have killed her anyway, just slower."

"That's terrible but," She sighed knowing they weren't going to be leaving the apartment very soon. "who shot the arrow?"

Drake looked ready to answer but then frowned. He scratched his cheek and then his face brightened. "Wait, where's the Prophet? From yesterday?"

"Right here. Why?" she handed him the paper and he flipped it open to display the front page: "CENTAURS REVEAL ALIGNMENT WITH HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!"

"I don't know why I didn't see it before. They killed my sister!"

* * *

Ron walked as slowly as possible up the rickety, winding stairs of his childhood home. He paused, as usual, on the landing next to Fred and George's old room. The creaked open revealing a thin, pale face with dull, orange hair that was matted to the sides of his face.

"Hel-hello, Ronny-kins, how are you?" Ron heard the words and he knew they were being spoken, but no amount of repeating would make him understand. His dull eyes narrowed slightly before speaking again. "Why don't you come in and see what we've been working on? Free demonstration!" His hand shot out from behind the doorway to catch Ron's own but, Ron backed up just in time bumping against the wall opposite the door.

"No! No, I have to go see Harry. He's feeling a bit under the weather today, so I don't want to keep him waiting. Stay out of trouble." Ron began to walk up the stairs and heard the door close behind him, he glanced back to make sure his brother had not stepped out of the room and was intending to follow him up the winding, rickety stairs.

"Can you imagine? Little Ronald telling us to stay out of trouble? With the mess he's been making throughout the world." There was a pause in which someone could have responded to that but, no one did and the silence was followed by a short bitter laugh.

Ron walked quicker up to the top bedroom of the house, to escape the half conversation with the invisible ghosts. When Ron opened the door room, which up until a few years ago had been everything Chudley Cannons and was now covered in newspaper clippings from around the globe and notes that had been tacked to the wall and in places there was now just writing on the wall, the person on the small cot in the corner of the room began to stir.

"Thank Merlin, I thought you were himagain." Harry muttered when he saw Ron at the door. "Came in here 'bout an hour or two ravin' about some invention of his, the craz-"

"Don't talk about my brother like that, Harry. I don't care who you think you are or, who he thinks he is but he's my brother and I love him. He has more right to be up here than you do, anyway." Ron threw the Daily Prophet at Harry and sat down on the chair next to him. "Ginny's trial is today. It made the front page, all the details are in there. You know, her lawyer called me and told me I should be a character witness for her."

"Ooh, what did you say?" Harry said as he flipped through the paper.

"I said no, because I can't forgive her for what she did. And the fact is she is still going to Azkaban, because she admitted to it and she doesn't show any remorse." Ron threw up his hands and let them fall back into his lap and he shrugged.

Harry flipped to the last page and let it fall to the ground with a thump. "I still can't believe it been three years since," Harry glanced at Ron to see if he was reacting to what he was saying. "she destroyed your mom and dad."

Ron hadn't moved from his position. "Yeah, unbelievable." Ron sighed.

"Yeah." said a third voice from the doorway. The two men looked up to it to see a tattered and worse for wear Percy. "I suppose it's surprising to see me out of their room and knowing who I am." His eyes were hollow and darker than they ever had been before. "So, question. Why didn't any tell me Mom and Dad were dead."

Ron stood up at the same time that Harry leaned back on the cot and picked up the Prophet that had been abandoned earlier. "They're not dead, they're at St. Mungo's, suffering from severe mental instability. The doctors told us that your schizophrenia might take on new levels if you knew about it. They said you might start exhibiting the behaviors of Mom and Dad and no one could take that. I'm sorry I didn't want to take any chances."

"Ron, what happened to our family?"

"We don't have a family anymore, all we have is us three and Hermione."

"Ginny?"

"She's going to Azkaban."

"Why?"

"She killed George, Bill and Charlie, It drove them insane without her even trying." Ron stared down at his feet as Harry continued to, seemingly unaffected by the conversation, flip through the Prophet. Silence stilled the mid-morning, summer air in the room.

"Well," Harry said as he shut the Prophet for the second time that day. "I could go for my usual morning drink." He stood up and walked past Ron and then past bewildered Percy. He made it all the way past the first flight of stairs before he heard two pairs of feet rushing after him.

"Harry, Hermione told me that you're not allowed to drink today." Ron said as he caught up to him.

"Harry, you're an alcoholic?" Percy asked as he caught up to them. Ron shot him a quick look and Percy shrugged.

Harry continued down the stairs. "First, Ron, She's not here so what does she care? Second, Percy, yes, I am and a functioning one to boot." He clicked his tongue as he arrived in the slightly run-down kitchen. He walked over to the fridge, one of the few working muggle things in the entire house, and pulled out a few bottles and began to search the cupboards for clean glasses.

Ron however would take none of this. "Harry, I don't care if Hermione is here or on the other side of the universe, I'm not going to let you drink and that's final." He began to put the bottles back in the fridge only to have Harry's hands, and his eyes, stop him.

"Please, let's at least celebrate the return of your brother with a toast. I promise it's the only one I'll drink all day."

Ron straightened up. "Fine," He put the bottles back on the counter and sighed. "I know your lying, but fine." Harry proceeded to pour the drinks and a grin lit up his face as he slid a glass to Percy and Ron.

He raised his glass. "To the Weasleys. Or what's left of them." He downed the concoction in one gulp. The grin was still plastered one his face as both red-heads brought the drink as far away from them as possible after taking only one sip.

"What is this, Harry?" Percy yelled as he did so.

"Sorry, I should have started you with something lighter." He turned around to the fridge and brought a bottle of vodka, he grabbed the glasses and downed the liquid in both of them so he could pour some in. "Here."

"Thanks, you drunken fool." Ron said as he took the vodka. The promise that Harry had earlier made to Ron was, of course, broken in the hours to come, in which Harry would get both Percy, Ron and himself drunk. Just in time for Hermione to walk in on the three slumped over each other and several different bottles of the alcoholic persuasion.

* * *

Not surprisingly enough, at the same time Drake was proceeding to get drunk with Sam at his side. "So what're you gonna do about it? It's not like you can sue them up or anything, they killed your sister and now they're in leauge with the Dark Lord." Sam said before fininshiing off another beer.

"I can't do anything. That's my problem, when I decided to find out who killed my sister, I thought I get someone I could get, like, you know?" Drake took another swig of his beer. "Damn, I have work tonight." He put his head down on the bar and let out a moan. "This is the worst day of my entire life. No, second worst."

"Can't you just call out sick, or something?" Sam said as, she too brought her head down to the cold wood of the bar.

"No, Shelley called me because, Mary couldn't work tonight and they needed a preformer to fill her spot. I can't turn down the extra hours anyway we need it, I pretty sure we just turned all of this month's rent into beer." Drake sat up and finished his beer then signaled for another round. "And this next round is brought to you by the grocery's we won't be buying anytime soon."

"Whatever, who needs food anyway? All we need is each other and Mr. Samuel Adams." Sam said slightly muffled by the bar. The bartender brought more drinks, she sat up and they both began to drink at the same time.

"What do you think I should do for the show tonight?"

"I'll get you dressed up nice when we get home and then you can do your regular show that would be acceptable, I guess." Sam put down the half finished beer. "We need to leave right now if we want to get you all done up by, what time does you shift start?"

"Seven."

"We really got to get going!" Sam pushed herself off the stool and stumbled a little when she hit the ground. "Come on, Drake. We got to do your hair and your make-up. Make you look real girly." She faked a southern accent and giggled a little drunkly. She flipped Drake's long hair over his shoulder and made kissing noises.

The air was frosty when they stepped out of the bar and Drake breathed in the cold air. "This is what my life has come to?" He closed his eyes against the wind that whipped across his face. "All Mother and Father's perfect planning and all I can show for it is a half decent paying job and a slightly alchoholic roommate." A smile lit his face.

"Drake! We need to get back to the apartment right now if you want to have some decent curls by seven." But Sam's anger was only half serious as were a lot of things about her.

* * *

"I feel like we got sent to the headmater's office for skipping class." Harry whispered to Ron as all three boys sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Hermione to stop pacing in front them to talk long enough.

Then, Hermione stopped in front of Harry "You told me you were going to stop drinking," The words were quick and curt but , the next ones out of her mouth wavered a little, "I believed you! Harry, I trusted you in _our _house!" She waved her hand between her and Ron.

"'Mione, don't bring me into this like that!" Ron stood up abruptly.

She rounded on him. "Ron, sit down!" Hermione squeaked. "How was I 'supposed bring you into this'? Like this?" She pushed him down onto couch. "How could you let him drink? You promised me and you agreed that this was best for Harry and the rest of us! And you let your brother, he just found himself! You don't know what this could have done to him, again." She looked like she was about to cry. She put her hand over her mouth and tried to breath. Her voice was almost calm now. "Harry, I know it is hard for you to cope with all the things you have been through but, there are alternate paths for this, this pain and this pressure that you feel." She stared at the floor near his feet.

Harry lifted his dark eyes to her own. "Hermione Granger, you're the same girl I knew when I was eleven." Harry slowly pushed himself off the couch and moved toward the stairs. They were silent until even his footsteps were gone.

Ron stood up and took Hermione in his arms. "It's okay, Babe. He doesn't mean it. I'm sorry for what I did, especially to you Percy." He turned to his older brother. "You okay?"

"I think, I'm better than I've been in a while." A small unsure smile appears on his face but, not for long as they all hear Harry thumping down the rickety stairs.

"Bye, all." His beat up saddlebag was stuffed with all his most prized possesions in it.

"Harry, were are you going?" Ron said upon noticing his bag.

Harry stopped by the door and turned simply stating, "I'm running away."

"You can't just run away from all your problems!" Hermione yelled racing to catch the door that was about to slam behind him with Ron and Percy hot on her heels. The trio stopped halfway through the doorway to watch Harry pull out his wand and turn around to fully face them.

"Why shouldn't I? All the best people do and, anyway I killed Voldermort years ago he no threat to anyone." He raised his wand preparing to apperate out of the Burrow.

"Harry," Hermione yelled stumbling down the stairs. "A dead man poses no threat but, the very real and alive followers he left behind do!" Harry just shrugged.

"I can't help you anymore. My job's done." And with an earsplitting crack, Harry was gone.

* * *

The bar was a few mile south of the airport and often brought in weary traverlers from long flights and a few regulars that always came in after a paticulary bad fight with their significant other. The bar also had a small stage in the corner about a foot and a half off the ground floor were the owner, a woman only know as Shelley, would rent it out to preformers as long as there music was acceptable to her. Forunate, for a young girl named Nyoka Delaney who's music was great in Shelley's book. The girl became a regular and was often booked on Wednesdays and any other day that was available. The men adored her and tipped her well so, everyone was happy. This happened to be the place that Harry apperated to that day at exactly seven-thirty.

As he had imagined the place he wanted to go, he had thought of a little hole bar were the only people that went there were reguars and people who'd never go there again. He imagined a little corner were someone was playing guitar that everyone was either completely absorbed in the music or barely listening to it. And that is what he found in this place. As soon as he entered he heard a call for some water "for the very thirsty musical talent in the corner". When the request was met and she began to play again Harry caught a few words of the song from across the room;

"In the lake  
You will find me  
Behind your house  
Behind your house  
And from that lake I will remind you,  
Of your promises broken  
Your cruel words spoken  
My ocean is bluer than the heart you had to break  
My Sea is deeper than your lake  
My sea is deeper than your lake"

The chilling song was out drowned as Harry got closer to the bar and the chatter got louder. He looked up and down quickly spotting the bartender, a chubby man with a good natured smile talking to woman with dirty blond hair. And then he saw the empty stool next to her. He walked over to her and sat down.

"What'll ya have?" He said with hint of a southern accent.

"I'll have a beer, I guess." Harry said.

"Omygosh! You sound just like my roommate did when he first came over to America!" The blond said quickly, grinning. "Where you from?"

"Not anywhere you'd have heard of." Harry said as a brown bottle slid in front of him.

"That is so weird! That's what he said to me and then he ended up telling me eventually. Turns out I hadn't heard of it. By the way, the name's Sam Ince." She stuck out her hand to him.

Harry took her hand and on impulse almost said 'I'm Harry Potter.' But he didn't instead he decided that it would better to reinvent himself completely. "I'm Colby Palmer." When eight-thirty, Nyoka's break, came around She arrived at the bar only to find her seat taken by someone. She tapped her roommate on the shoulder and when she turned around she was met with a very different reaction than was expected.

"Oh, Colby! You have to meet my roommate, Colby this is Nyoka. Nyoka this is, our new friend, Colby." When Colby turned around, Nyoka did not see the cute boy Sam had met, she saw her worst nightmare sitting in a chair with green eyes and black messy hair.

'_Thank God, I look like a girl right now_.' She thought. "Hello, pleasure to meet you, Colby." She said.

"Look, Ny, Colby doesn't have anywere to stay tonight or in fact the whole time he's gonna be here in America, which he doesn't even know how long he's gonna be here. So I was wondering if he could crash with us for a bit or a while. Is that cool with you?" The two shared an identical semi-drunken grin and Ny just couldn't... say... no.

"Hey, Cavan," she said, speaking for the first time since her encounter with 'Colby Palmer', "can I get some water? I'm going back up there, right now." She got and went back to her stage. The bar was quiet now after a few gentle requests from Nyoka. She sat down at a small piano and began to play. And then she sang.

"Cut yourself in conversaton  
Cut a line to make me feel alive  
'Cause you know I'm not alive  
And leave me with your complications  
Take your life, you feel like taking mine  
Meeting God, we stand in line, not alone  
Nowhere to go, I'm not leaving, not going  
I'm not kissing you goodbye  
On my own, I'm nothing, just bleeding  
I'm not kissing you goodbye  
Trust to take the right to leave me  
Waiting under dark clouds for the rain  
Praying lighting strikes a change..."

* * *

The End of Chapter Seven Author's Notes:

**Note Number 1**: I apoligize for the forever delay with this frickin' chapter I hope it's enough to make up for it...

**Note Number 2**: At the end when everyone's name are really weird that's for a reason (I don't give out weird names for nuthin'!) Here's what they mean:

Draco:  
Nyoka - Snake  
Delaney - Enemy's Child

Sam - God's word  
Ince - Innocent

Harry:  
Colby - Dark Haired  
Palmer - Peacemaker

Bartender:  
Cavan - Hollow Place

**Note Number 3**: Sam's first name was given to her before I knew what it ment... So it really has nothing to do with anything but, it almost fits.

**Note Number 4**: The first song sung by Draco/Drake/Nyoka is called In The Lake by Emilie Autumn and the second song is called Kissing You Goodbye by The Used. I don't own them or the people who wrote them.

**Note Number 5**: I don't own "Harry Potter and all related themes" mostly its just the books and the movies. Not lot to say about that.

**Note Number 6**: Happy whatever you celebrate this time of year!

**Time Stamp: Finished - 6:29 A.M.**


End file.
